Our Little Box of Criminals
by FailingErin
Summary: Serenity had a knack for finding odd things and bringing them home. When she found a box being surrounded by children, she thought nothing of it... Until the box started to meow. With this being said, Serenity and her best friend Alison are now in possession of 10 very odd looking kittens. Little do they know though, these are not your average kittens. Akatsuki x OC
1. Chapter 1: What's in the box?

_**A/N: Hallo everyone! This is a joint story created by both**_ _ **FailingErin**_ _**and**_ _ **AmbertheCat**_ _ **! Together we have each made original characters, and during the process of trying to figure out what to do with them, whose story we should put it in and all that Jazz, we have decided in the end to create this story so we could both put our creative spin on it! Fun for the WHOLE FAMILY!**_

 _ **Serenity was created by Amber, and Alison was created by Erin, so each of them are their own characters with their own personalities!**_

 _ **Anyways, we hope you guys enjoy the first chapter for it was very fun and very time consuming for both of us to write! Also, if you could - please let us know if there are areas we should improve in, spelling errors we both missed - you name it! Constructive criticism is best criticism! Now, let's get into the chapter :)**_

* * *

 **First Person: Someone POV**

The smell of paint hit my nose as I worked on a creative design, allowing my fingers to allow my brush to allow the reds to blend into the blues allowing the purple stand out more. As I looked at my work, my long brown hair seemed to fall in my face. Humming lightly, I brushed my bangs to the side - freeing my face and allowing me to see again. The picture was to be part of the up and coming art gallery - it was the start up of the selection this weekend.

Looking at my artwork I couldn't be more happy with the final piece. It was of a reddish purple sunset over the ocean coast that lined our city. Standing from my spot, I picked up the piece and made my way over towards the showcase selection. I waited briefly I was able to move forward, allowing me to showcase my work. This would have been the fourth artwork I had submitted for this show, and with hope - this could be the second that could be accepted. I had taken time off of work in order to complete this piece so that I could get it in the show to be auctioned off.

With all this happening, you might be thinking to yourself "Who is this person?" Well, let me tell you.

I am Serenity Misao, or Ren for short. I'm originally from Nagasaki Japan, be me and my mother moved here to America who had sadly passed not to long ago. I'm a 21 year old woman with long flaring out reddish brown hair. It's a natural dark brown but with the sunlight it can end up looking red. Both of my eyes happen to be different colors. My right eye happens to be a chilling icy blue color while the other is an exotic lime green. I have the typical mixed Asian/American features though I am kinda small in body stature, only being 5'5.

There isn't anything truly special about me except for my creative tendencies. With that being said, I'm a creative designer. Though I do many things in the field, I mainly work my own line of scenery while I attempt to sell most of my art locally.

Getting the art piece in the showcase was easy for I just happened to be one of the first who had entered the exhibit. I had done this so many times that I was on first name basis with most of the locals in this part of the city. I will be mailed later for the price that would be eventually set on it.

Walking out of the building, I quickly checked my watch and saw that I had some time before I needed to be home. I walked towards the parking lot in the direction of my motorcycle. Pulling myself on it, I started to head out to the local Starbucks in the area to get a mocha with extra chocolate, one of my many 'drink of the gods'.

Pulling into the motorcycle parking space, I entered the coffee shop with the little sound of the bell letting the workers know I have arrived. Walking up to the counter I saw a familiar worker that I have come to know on a first name basis - his name being Steve.

"Hey Steve, can I get an extra chocolate supreme mocha with extra whipping cream and extra chocolate fudge drizzle?" I asked, a small smile lining my face as he turned to see it was me.

"Still ordering that heart attack drink I see?" He mumbled with a smile, quickly writing down my order and calling it out to one of the other baristas behind the counter.

"Damn right." I said with a small laugh, watching him nod lightly.

"Alright alright, it will be ready in a bit. Go on ahead and grab a seat while you can. You just made it before rush hour." With that my name was written on a cup as I made my way to sit down on a chair located near a window. Picking up a small magazine that was left on one of the side tables I took note that it was of the latest fashion trends, and I couldn't help but frown slightly at the various 'lose weight fast' ads that lined the inside of the magazine.

'Those things can kill you' I mumbled quietly as I slowly and might I add - very boredly skimmed through the book while waiting, Listening intently to my surroundings just in case they call my name. I waited about 4 or so minutes before my name was called. Walking up to the counter I saw a very familiar face, she was writing my name on my mocha.

"Oh, it's you." She muttered with a smirk lining her face. She looked at the cup and grabbed a marker, scratching out the name the other guy put and making sure to write my name in a very sloppy and very incorrectly spelled manner. 'Sureneteh'.

"Must you always purposely spell my name wrong Ali?" I mumbled, taking the cup as she passed it lazily into my waiting hand. "I know you of all people know how to spell my name correctly."

"What can I say? It amuses me to no end when people see their cups with their names spelled in such an odd way. Some of the looks I get are hilarious." She mumbled with a smirk, tilting her head slightly. "Anyways, what are you doing over here? Shouldn't you be heading home already?"

"Bah, I need my craving." I stated as I sipped my mocha, flipping a dismissive hand.

"God, you need to chill out on the coffee man. I know I make the good stuff but one of these days you are going to overdose and I'm going to have to clean up your body." She then proceeded to make another customer's cup or regular old coffee.

This was Alison O'Dwyer. Not only was she one of my closest friends, she was also my roommate. I had known her ever since she moved to America like I had - but instead of being from Japan she was from the great white north - Canada.

It was clear she was of Irish descent - her father being from the Irish motherland while her mother was a french Canadian native. How did this reflect on Ali? She looked like an Irish woman. Long wavy ginger locks, freckles that littered her face and green eyes that someone could kill for. To top things off - she had the alabaster skin tone that every pale girl dreamed of. Not to light and not to dark, just milkey and perfect. The only downside of having the Irish genes floating around was that she was short, a stumpy 5'2 and boy did she hate it.

She was much like me in the sense of her hobbies and likes. She is quite artistic as well, though most of what she creates never leaves the 'work in progress' stage. Why was this? Well that was because outside of her schooling and part time job, Alison was a gamer, and boy did she fit the term well.

I myself wasn't much of a gamer, though I did seem to play more when I was drunk off sake. We had met back in school and had been friends ever since even though we were separated by a few years. We have a decent understanding of each other, and the moment we met - we just clicked.

Finishing my mocha I waved her a goodbye, telling her that I would see her at home. I threw away the empty cup and started making my way towards my motorcycle. Seeing that I still had some time before I had to be home, I decided to drive around a little bit. Putting on my black and white helmet with a graphic skull design on, I set out for the neighborhood that was fairly close to where our house was located.

This neighbourhood had parks littering it like no tomorrow, but passing by the fourth in in a few minutes, it was only than that I noticed a group of children huddling around something. I could feel myself getting curious as to what they were standing around, and before I knew it I was parking my bike and making my way towards them. Children here in Florida huddling around something was usually very bad. It could be a black runner snake or a baby alligator and either one was dangerous.

One of them took notice to my approaching presence and as quickly as I came into sight, they vanished, heading into the line of houses to get away from what could be trouble. Frowning I gave a dismissive wave before I turned to look at what they were surrounding and to my surprise, I saw that it was a box.

Approaching the box I very quickly noticed that it was taped shut and was vibrating. _Boxes don't normally move unless something alive was inside_ I thought to myself, quickly giving the box a proper look. I quietly brought out my phone with my intention being that of calling animal control to deal with the possible vermine inside, but it was only then that I heard a noise coming from the box - one that I hadn't been expecting.

Inside the box, loud mewing was heard. _Cats? Yes, but..._ Not even full grown cat noises, but baby kitten noises! Freaking kittens were trapped inside a taped shut box! No way was I calling animal control for that.

Carefully picking up the box, I couldn't help but feel a little proud of myself for what I was about to do. I would be taking these guys home and making sure they were in a safe environment. I quickly made my way back to my bike and I placed the box in a secure position on my lap before I took off in the direction towards my house.

Pulling into the drive away and entering the garage, I could feel the kittens inside the box becoming very wild and restless as they attempted to bang on the sides. _At least they are still alive_ I thought to myself before stepping off the bike with the box in hand. I made my way towards the entrance of the house located within the garage before shutting the automated garage door, pulling off my shoes and walking towards the kitchen.

I set the box on the island located in the middle of the kitchen and I carefully grabbed a knife located on one of the counters. _God they really didn't want these guys getting out, poor things…_ I pondered, carefully cutting open the box with the knife, making sure to not go all the way through. Why anyone use Gorilla tape was beyond me, I couldn't help but feel bad for the kittens that were trapped inside.

Finishing up with cutting off the tape, I carefully opened the box. To my surprise, almost instantly my eyes were met with ten other pairs.

Well, I was expecting two - maybe three kittens… But ten?

I watched a few of them attempting to climb over top of each other and I couldn't help but inwardly squee at the cuteness they were creating. After a few minutes I could tell that these were some unique kittens, not only by they way they acted - but by how they looked.

The first one I took notice to was a large blue cat with gill like markings below its eyes. _Someone must have dyed some of these guys, the dirty bastards…_ I let out a huff before I looked at the next one, a pure black kitten with matching charcoal eyes. I couldn't help but feel a shiver down my spine as I watched him stare at me with the utmost curiosity I think I have ever seen a cat have. I was snapped out of my trance by a bright orange kitten with black spots placed lining parts of his little cat body, though his eyes were the color of slate. This kitten was accompanied by a lavender one with a white patch above their eye. I couldn't help but smile, noticing how they watched my every move. _What a curious bunch of kittens.._ I took this time to look at the next few.

Almost instantly my eyes went straight to a light brown pushie looking cat. His body was littered with stitch like marks and he kept eyeing a silver kitten who was attempting to murder a bright blonde cat with unusually long hair. Beside him was a beautiful velvet red kitten who held an almost bored expression, also looking towards the two that were fighting. Beside the two rough housers was a black and orange kitten - and I couldn't help but smile as it almost looked like it was cheering the other too on - and quietly behind him was a black and white kitten - split down the middle.

After a moment of watching the cats with interest, I took my chances and reached into the box, attempting to pick one of them up. My hand was met with claws as the white one attempted to attack my approaching hand. I couldn't help but pout a little before sighing, pulling my hand back and leaving the box on the counter.

 _Guess I better find a way to make peace with these cats. It looks like they have been through a lot... But how do I make peace with a cat?_ I wondered, searching the cabinets for something the kittens could eat. _I guess I could try food - not only will that give me a chance to make friends with these guys, but atleast this way I know they have food in their stomachs._

Pulling out a couple cans of Tuna, I quietly opened them, emptying the contents onto a few small plates I had lying around. Once I was finished, I walked towards the box again, and with the knife I but down the sides of one corner of the box until I created and area for them to walk out. Returning to where I left the food, I brought over the tiny plates and placed them in front of their new door and waited for them to exit their little home.

"Here, you guys like Tuna right? Think of it as a peace offering." I watched as they started to pile out of the box, and a few of them ran straight for the food, smelling it with lingering curiosity. It was then that I tried to pick up the albino one again - only for him to attempt to scratch me again.

"Fine fine, I won't pick you up. Be that way." I stuck my tongue out at it before I sat myself down on a stool, preparing myself to watch them eat. Setting my head on the counter, I watched as one by one they took turns eating their food, accepting my poor attempt at a peace offering. I couldn't help but smile each time a new kitten sampled some of the Tuna before digging in, happily eating their portion before switching.

 _I wonder if Ali would like to name some of these cats with me? Hell, I wonder if we'll even keep all of them._

Watching them quietly, my eyes caught on to the russet kitten who had sat down near the food. My fingers itched to pet it, but with thoughts of being rejected like they had been with the albino kitten, I held my hand back. "You all are very pretty kittens. It's a shame that you were taped in a box…" I whispered.

Looking to them all I couldn't help but wonder why they had been in a taped box in the first place. Lost in thought, I was only pulled out when my eyes caught the black kitten with orange on its face run up to me and use me as a back scratcher. I allowed myself to reach over and pet its back and I was rewarded with a lovely purr from the cute little masked kitten.

Playing with this kitten was a lot of fun. I got up and pulled a strand from a ball of yarn I had laying around before heading to the living room to grab an item off the table. Soon enough I was back in the kitchen pulling my newly made cat toy across the floor, the black and orange kitten chasing it.

I saw that I had most of the other kittens attention, though some seemed to be watching the kitten I was playing with. Others meanwhile seemed to be watching the string with an odd look to their eyes.

"You all are some weird kittens. But…" Turning my eyes back to the one I was playing with I couldn't help but see it give off a look like it had been offended by the others. I couldn't stop the squeal leaving my throat. Picking up the little ball of sugar I hugged the poor soul to my chest while I started baby talking it, cooing at it as I hugged the little creature.

It was then that Alison had decided to come home.

"Oh my gosh - you are the sweetest kitten ever! Don't let the others get you don't because you are so cute I could squish you. Bahh I can't wait 'till Ali gets home, she is going to to-"

"What in the fuck." I turned my head around to look at the redhead who had just returned home from work. "Is there a reason why our kitchen is filled with kittens and a nasty ass looking box?"

"Oh." I looked at the kitten that was still being held close to my chest. I then looked up and gave the cheekiest smile I could muster before I shrugged my shoulders. "Suprise?"

"I believe you have finally lost your mind here Ren." She mumbled, dropping her bag on the floor before walking towards the litter of kittens that had taken over the kitchen. "Here I was thinking I would be the one to lose it, and yet here you are proving me wrong yet again. Bringing home 7, 8… 10 nasty ass looking kittens into our home. Woman, the fuck?"

"I can explain." I mumbled, placing the kitten I had been hugging on the ground, allowing him to explore the kitchen a little bit more. "I was driving home and there were a bunch of kids surround something and I went to go check it out. As soon as I approached they ran away and I found this box. I was just going to leave it but then it started meowing - and well…" I looked to the other cats who had now started staring at the both of us. "..We have become mothers."

"I'm not ready for children." Ali mumbled, bending down eye level with the island the cats were perched on. "God some of them look messed up. Someone went to town with these poor bastards."

"Trust me, I thought the same thing once I released them from their prison." I let my eyes wander to the black and orange kitten who was now threatening to leave my line of sight. "I'm kind of worried for them. It's clear they have been through hell and back by how dirty and dyed they are, but I am also worried because I don't really want to bring them to a shelter and risk them not being adopted. I mean - look at them."

I turned my eyes to look at the others and I could almost feel… Glares? I shrugged it off.

"You are right… I don't think a lot of people would adopt most of these guys." Ali brought her hand over in an attempt to pet the pure black one, and to my surprise he didn't instantly try to bite her face off. "Maybe this little guy though. Most people have a thing for black cats around here."

"Well..." I walked over towards the black and orange one and quickly picked him up before he left my sight and I placed him on the counter. "I want to keep them."

"You are nuts woman." The redhead turned her eyes up to stare directly at me. "10 cats? Are you crazy?"

"Possibly." I proceeded to snipe the white one off from his spot without him noticing and I held it up to her face, watching as the kitten attempted to destroy and claw my hands "But look at this guy? Look at all of them. THEY ARE ADORABLE AND I WISH TO RAISE THEM!"

She paused for a moment, watching as I did everything in my power to hold myself back from dropping the cat to make a point. After a few minutes of passed, she let out a sigh before placing her hands on her hips. "Well, as long as you clean the shit up I have no problem with it. Though I am keeping the black one."

"YAAAAY!" I proceeded to practically - yet safely almost throw the white one back on to the counter before I did the smallest of a happy dance one could muster. "I'm a mother!"

"Yay." Alison said with a sigh, looking at the black one once more before picking him up.

 **Alison's POV**

"She should be happy I at least like cats." I mumbled, bringing my hand up to scratch the kitten behind the ears. I could tell he was uneasy in my hands so I did what I could in an attempt to calm the little guy down. "You should be happy it's me holding you and not her."

"Oh hush you, now let us name our children!" Serenity stated before she looked over the cats, picking out which ones she wanted to name before she turned her eyes to look up at me. "Which one's do you want?"

"I'm chill with this little guy, but you can choose which ones you want first. I'm not too picky." I said with a shrug, watching her smile happily before nodding.

"Perfect. I want the red one, that blue one with the black markings right there." She pointed towards the ones she wanted as she spoke. "That pushie looking motherfucker with the black stitch markings, the black and white one and then the homie cat from earlier." I could help but smile at her choices before I nodded.

"Alright, I don't mind having the others. This isn't something we could do on our own by ourselves, so I guess we are having a joint custody deal going on here."

"Yup we are proud mothers!" Serenity said with a smile, bouncing on the spot. I couldn't help but smirk as a remark filled my mind.

"I have no problem with this as long as I am a topper. I'm sorry, I ain't no bottom hoe in this lesbian relationship we now have going." She sent me an odd look before she attempted to pick up her kittens and walk away - completely forgetting that they would probably try to kill her when she went near them.

"Darling, you may be the top in this relationship but I know I'm at least fabulous!" She nearly dropped the red one as it attempted to claw at her hands "Oy, piss off. Don't treat your new mother like crap, I'm trying to LOVE YOU."

"You need to calm down with the lovin' than woman." I mumbled before placing the black one down on the counter. "Just leave the cats here, we can just name them together. Don't put yourself through all the extra trouble."

"Fine." She then proceeded to drop all the kittens back to where they once were. "I shall start the naming process!" Ren pointed towards the black and orange kitten she was snuggling earlier. "I SHALL NAME THEE HALLOWEEN!"

"Why am I even friends with you." I mumbled, crossing my arms. "Really? Halloween?"

"Why not? I mean, I may not be the best at naming animals but I will love and cherish them forever." She then brought the black and orange kitten back to her chest without receiving any protest from it. "See? He is totally chill with the name."

"Whatever." I looked towards the black cat I had held earlier and I took note of his eyes. "Totally not going to lie here, but look at their eyes. They almost look…" I bent down to look at him closer, tilting my head.

"Human?" Ren commented, bringing Halloween up to her face to inspect his eyes. "I guess that makes them more unique I guess?"

"I mean, I guess." I couldn't help but stare into the kitten's eyes. "I feel like I know you guys from somewhere, but I can't place it…" After a minute more, I shook my head lightly. "Bah, it doesn't matter though. You seem like a pretty cool kitty. I think I will call you Noir." I pet him lightly on the head. "Ma petite Noir."

"I love it when you speak french." Serenity commented, sending a flirtatious smirk. "Now tell me I'm pretty."

"I don't get you." I sent a glare towards her before standing back up, pointing towards the blonde cat. "This little guy will be dubbed 'Blonde bombshell'."

"Here you are commenting on my names and then you drop one like that. CONTRADICTION!" Ren yelled before pointing towards the red one. "Either way, it is my turn to name another one. I DUB THEE KING! NOW COME FORTH KING AND ACCEPT YOUR NAME!" She attempted to pick King up but yet again he attempted to swipe at her hands. "Seriously why won't these guys let us near them?"

"Probably because you are scaring the damn things. Hell I would be terrified of you if you just suddenly came at me and called me king and then attempted to pick me up." I let out a sigh before turning my eyes towards the orange one who was seated next to a lavender one. "I might as well kill two birds with one stone. The orange one will be called Guy Fieri because I can only think of his shirt right now when I think of this little guy, and the lavender one will be called… Lavender." I paused for a moment before looking at Ren. "I seriously am not good with coming up with names right now."

After a few minutes of silence Serenity fell into a fit of laughter, pointing at me oddly. "YOU NAMED HIM FUCKING GUY FIERI. I CAN'T!" I sent her a glare before she stopped, but she still was laughing lightly. "Next thing you know it he'll be driving up in a car filming a cat version of Diners, Drive in's and Dives."

"Hey man, I can't help it. I enjoy that show - always makes me hungry at five AM." I gave a light shrug before watching herself sit back up.

Taking a moment for Serenity to calm her ass down, she turned to her kittens before deciding who she was going to name next. Looking towards the plushie one, she started staring at him with an odd silence. It created a briefly lived staring contest before she smiled and jumped up. all while pointing at the poor bastard. "BUBBA! My little Bubba! I love you bubba, may you rest in peace - but now have your kitty praise your name!"

I gave a sigh before shrugging at her name choice, knowing fully where it came from. I looked at the last of my kittens and I couldn't help but feel dread looking at this guy. He had the oddest looking magenta eyes, a color I had never seen in a kitten. "Your eyes are beautiful, and your fur is so white." I mumbled before crossing my arms. "I wish I had a name to refer to your eyes but sadly I do not… So I shall name you after my favorite cinema horse - Shadowfax, the lord of all horses. He was a beautiful creamy white just like you are."

"Ali, why did you have to give the asshole cat the cool name?" Serenity mumbled, sending a glare to the white kitten who had clawed up her hands. "I mean, Noir has a pretty cool name but Shadowfax is like, a god tier name."

"I like white and black cats okay? Don't judge how I name my kitties." I let out a sigh before poking Shadowfax on the cheek and pulling back before he could swipe at me. "Alright, name your last two. I need to strip myself of these annoying clothes and get ready for my stream tonight, plus I plan on getting wasted."

"You aren't even of legal age here though Ali…" Ren commented, tilting her head and causing a few strands of her brown hair to fall in front of her face. "You can't drink on stream underaged woman."

"You are correct. I will drink OFF stream, therefore everyone wins." I gave her a smile before pointing at her fur balls. "Now name them."

"Fine fine." She mumbled, before looking towards the white and black kitten, and the odd blue one. "What do you guys want to be named, hm? What does my brain bless you with?" She paused for a moment, before pointing at the black and white one. "Cookies n Cream!" Then she pointed towards the blue one. "And you sir, at least that is what I think you are, but you will be called Heterodontus ...the 3rd, Hero for short" She had a smile plastered to her face and I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"Is that name somehow related to a shark?" I asked.

"...Maybe." Her smile intensified.

"Alrighty then… Now that this is all settled, it's time to get drunk and play some H1Z1." I proceeded to walk towards the fridge and open up the cabinets that were located above, pulling out a giant bottle of vodka. "I may not be legal here, but I'm legal back in my country, just you remember that woman."

"Don't die." Serenity mumbled, waving goodbye as I walked towards my bedroom, bottle in hand.

"I won't, but I also feel the need to tell you not to kill the cats." I started, closing my bedroom door behind me. It was then that I popped open the bottle and took a drink straight from the top.

Ah yes, tonight was going to be a good night.

* * *

 _ **Amber: This was fun! Time consuming but fun!**_

 _Erin: At least we actually finished it, but I do agree, it did take forever to finish. Now, to move onto the next chapter!_

 _ **Amber: I would love to! Did you want to give a special one liner to make other interested?**_

 _Erin: End my suffering? :'D_

 _ **Amber: Just a little teaser XD**_

"I regret everything, but I also regret nothing." She mumbled softly before returning to her food, shoving it into her mouth while her head was still resting on the table.

Alison was always a sight to see before and after drinking.

 _ **A/N: Thank you guys for checking out this chapter/story! We will see y'all soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Enter: Akatsuki!

_**A/N: I hope everyone is having a good week so far! AmbertheCat and I have worked very hard between the both of us to give you guys these chapters, and to see all the favorites and follows we got from uploading only one chapter was astounding! We were both sitting there giddy in our seats. We would like to thank all of you from the bottom of our hearts for all the support this story already has. Thank you!**_

 _ **With that being said, we hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It took a while but we are proud with the end result. Anyways – hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Serenity's POV:**

I gave a slight yawn before picking up my little bundles of sugar, deciding it was time for some sleep, or at least some 'chill' time. With my arms full, I made my way across the house towards Alison's bedroom, knocking on the door lightly.

"Please come take you cat's Ali, my arms are full and I feel as though I may drop them soon." Her bedroom door opened, revealing a very different looking Alison - face void of makeup with thick amounts of freckles covering her face.

"Shit, I forgot about these guys." She proceeded to take Noir, Shadowfax, Guy Fieri, Lavender and Blonde Bombshell from my arms, allowing me to sigh in minor relief. Now I could actually move the cats around if needed. "Anything else before I am smashed out of my fucking mind?"

"Nah, enjoy your night Ali!" She gave me a single wave before shutting her door, leaving me along with five now very pissy cats.

Ignoring all the hisses and scratches, I returned on my journey towards my bedroom. It was only when I arrived in front of said bedroom door that I found I couldn't open said door with my arms filled with kittens. Taking a moment to think about what I was going to do, I shifted a few of them around until King was being squished along side Hero and Bubba and Cookies n' Cream.

"Sorry…" I muttered while attempting to reach out and open the door. Having an arm full of felines wasn't one of the best feelings when half the cats wanted to kill you. Halloween seemed pretty chill with everything though. Finally after a few more creative adjustments I was able to get the door open.

Opening the door, I was greeted with the smell of oil paints and pencil lead. Using my head to turn on the light, I was finally able to see my surroundings and I couldn't help but smile.

My room was your standard 'Artist's' room. Everything screamed art except for the few anime posters that lined the walls here and there. The walls of my room consisted of blues and purples, giving a dark evening sky feel. My bed faced the door and its sheets consisted of dark black and blue colors while the pillows gave a splash of color, featuring greens, reds, and various shades of blue. My art easel - while smaller than the one in my work room was station over by the window facing the city. Two bookshelves line the wall beside my easel and they were filled to the brink, thus all extra books were scattered around the room in various positions - mainly surrounding the bed. The one clean space free of books was the far left wall, opposite of the bathroom. It was my current project, for I was painting a mural all over my wall and it was halfway finished. It was a purple and blue starry sky with black trees as the base around the floor to around my line of sight.

Kicking my door closed, I set my kittens on my bed. Stretching my back and arms out for a moment, I smiled and allowed myself to relax a little. Today was a busy day and I had a feeling tomorrow would be as well.

I sent the kittens a flashy smile before I walked over towards the easel and pulled out a large sketchbook from behind it. Seeing as my kittens seemed to stay there, I allowed myself to sit down and sketch for a little bit. Well, most of them seemed to stay put that is, but not Halloween. He started exploring, not that I can blame him. I gave a light shrug before turning my attention towards King. I started to draw a quick sketch, and he seemed give me the perfect excuse to draw. I don't know if he knew what I was doing but he stayed perfectly still compared the rest who were now ranging from very active, to laying down on my favorite pillows and plushies.

"I swear, from the time I put you down to now you have barely moved at all King. I'm not complaining because now I have something to draw for the next little while - but why aren't you with your little kitty friends over there?" I asked the royal kitty highness. I looked into his eyes and took note of the bored expression that he was sending in my direction. "You seem to be a very 'unimpressed with life' kitty huh?"

No response, except for a very kitty-esk yawn.

"Why the fuck am I talking to cats right now?" I asked myself, looking towards the red kitten one last time before shrugging lightly. "Eh, it's not the craziest thing I have done." I mused before returning to my work. "I wonder if I should give you a crown… What do you think?"

 **Alison's POV:**

I looked at the kittens I was now holding in my arms and I could help but smile at them. Though a few of them were attempting to claw out my eyes, the rest of them were pretty chill for the most part.

"As long as you guys don't destroy anything, y'all can stay in my room." I told them all as I walked towards my bed, placing them down with ease. I put both my hands on my hips before looking down at them. "This is my room, so my rules." With a few protesting meows, and some of them clearly not giving a rat's ass I returned to my computer, sitting my butt down on the gaming chair that sat empty and the desk and proceeded to put my headset on my head.

"What was that about 'Papi'?" A feminine voice asked, and I couldn't help but send a look to the kittens on my bed. I didn't use my name online, for I didn't want anyone to figure out my identity for the most part. People mainly referred to me as 'Papi'.

"My roomie found a bunch of cats earlier and decided to bring them home. I'm chill with it, just as long as they don't pee on my bed and destroy my bedroom." I responded, leaning inwards towards my computer until I was practically becoming one with the screen. "Now what are we playing?"

"We were about to play some League. Every time we die, drink. Every time you complete an item, drink." Another voice said, this time very masculine. I couldn't help but smirk, looking at the full bottle of vodka I had sitting on my desk.

"Sounds like a fun hot time. I'm in, now lets get drunk!" I popped open the bottle and pulled out a shot glass that I had beside my computer for these types of situations. "Y'all better know how to hold your liquor because Papi here can drink all of you under the table." I sent one last look at the cats who were now scattered around my bed before giving a light shrug, turning to start my gaming session.

Little did I know, the little fuckers were plotting. I should have known.

 **Akatsuki's POV (Ali's group):**

" **If I fucking get picked up one more time by another one of these bitches again, I swear on my fucking life that I'm going to sacrifice them to JASHIN!"** Hidan yelled at the top of his lungs, pacing in circles on top of the bed he had been placed on. " **This is fucking bull shit. How did we even become fucking cats?"**

" **Hidan, calm yourself."** Pein said loudly, causing the albino Jashinist to give an angry puff before sitting in the spot he currently was in. Like everyone else, they were all confused on how they came to this strange world in the first place, let alone as kittens. The whole thing was, for the lack of any better words to describe what had happened - bewildering.

" **I have to agree with Hidan, un. I don't like being touched or carried around in these bodies."** Deidara mused, pawing lightly at the comforter below.

" **We will just have to accept their need to touch us for now, so enough with that. None of us like it, but we currently are not in a situation to fight it."** Pein stated, taking a few steps to sit beside Konan who was watching the ginger haired girl with interest.

No one knew how they became kittens. They all at some point fell asleep as normal, but when they awoke they were in the bodies of kittens. Hidan of course had been the first to wake up, thus waking everyone up shortly after with his initial freak out towards the whole thing. They were all there, stuffed in a box in feline bodies. It was unsettling.

"Fucking shit." The girl known as Alison swore, looking towards the bottle she had placed down on her desk before cracking it open and pouring the contents into a tiny glass. When the smell hit their nose, they instantly identified what is was and they couldn't help but crinkle their tiny kitten noses. The heightened sense of smell was something they had not gotten use to.

Throwing the glass to her mouth, Ali slugged the drink down before wiping her mouth, making a slight grimace before continuing her 'game'. "Remind me to head back into the kitchen to get a chaser in a little bit. I'll probably be too wasted to remember in a little bit."

One thing they had also not become accustomed to - their heightened sense of hearing.

Yes, they were ninja and that came with the job. Every one of them had an ear and a sense for things to an extent, but in these tiny bodies, everything had become heightened. With ease they could hear voices coming from the contraption on top of the girls head, and to say they were shocked was an understatement.

" **That must be a device they use for communication."** Konan said softly, ears twitching with every word and sound that came from the girls headphones. Every time she would click the device she was using in her hand, she would watch as the things on screen would move. It was intriguing.

" **They seem to have many devices here that are much more advanced than what we have back in our world."** Pein calmly replied, nodding in agreement with himself. It was true, this world from what he had seen was far more advanced. From the clothing the girls wore to what they had around the house were bigger and better than what they had at home for things he could recognise, and objects like what the girl was using were completely new to him.

" **Do you think these girls are civilians, un?"** Deidara asked, raising a furred eyebrow as he curled himself up, contemplating what the hell was going on.

" **It would appear so."** Itachi stated calmly, turning his eyes to look at their leader. " **It would also seem that we cannot sense chakra in these bodies. I haven't been able to activate my sharingan, nor have I been able to channel my reserves."**

It was true. Pein himself had noticed his powerful eyes had almost no use to them other then seeing what was infront of him. It was unsettling to say the least. " **When we meet back up with the others, we should discuss the situation from there. For now, let us take some time to settle down. We have a long few days to look forward to, and I expect you all to be in the best shape you can manage with these new bodies."**

" **Yes sir."** His members responded, and with that he looked towards Konan who allowed herself to drop into a ball, closing her eyes. This was stressing everyone out for no one knew what was going to happen from here.

If they couldn't use their chakra, how would the return to their normal bodies, let alone return home?

Pein laid himself down beside Konan and shut his eyes after a few minutes of pondering. Maybe with sleep they could figure something out, but for now there was too much to be considered. Soon enough he found himself asleep, and the others followed shortly after.

All except Hidan that was.

* * *

 **Serenity's POV:**

Tossing and turning in my bed I couldn't for the life of me fall back asleep. I had been up for a few hours and the various sleeping furry bodies weren't helping. "Dammit!" I grumbled, sitting up and looking towards the clock. It was 6 in the morning and the sun was barely coming up. Giving off a silent scream as I ruffled my hair before I gave a light sigh and admitted defeat, cursing the fact once I was awake, I was awake.

Crawling past the kittens that had lined my bed in various positions, I made my way off the bed before I walked towards my bathroom. Bringing the door to a crack, I allowed myself to start my morning routine before I turned on the shower, stripping off my clothes and making my way in.

I gave a heartfelt sigh as I felt the boiling hot water tingling my skin, causing it to turn a soft pink and making me look like a little lobster. It was a nice feeling after being in the cold air from the vent that was right above my bed for hours on end. I began washing my hair with my vanilla and coconut scented shampoo and conditioner before I started on my body. Once I was finished, I pulled out the body wash to clean up the smell of oil paint from my body. After my daily shower ritual was done, I sat myself down in the water - feeling it warm up my muscles as I relaxed. The best thing about being the early riser in this house was that you get the hot water for as long as you wanted.

Turning off my shower, I quickly did a shake before stepping out and wrapping a towel around my chest, along with a smaller one around my hair though most of it fell out. Once I was finished, I ventured back into my room to get dressed.

As I entered my bedroom, I took notice that some of the cats were up and active. It was Halloween and Bubba, looking straight at me as I walked closer towards them. Bubba gave off an odd look while Halloween just tilted his head. _How cute_... I just want to squish him and hug him to death.

The cold air that filled the room only then decided to make its presence known, making me sneeze ever so suddenly. With a quiet snort, I turned to my dresser and closet to get dressed. I gave the smallest of a glance at my kittens and I saw that Bubba was now holding Halloween down. In a way it looked like he wasn't even looking at me anymore, though I didn't give much of a care to it. They were normal cats right? Not like they were a bunch of pervy guys watching me change.

Taking my towel off I put on the necessary undergarments for the day as I put on my house clothes. A simple shirt that had dried black paint on random parts, and jeans with dried red paint to match. It looked nice together with the 'Artist' effect it gave. After I was finished getting dressed, I felt cold and I looked at my bed with a longing. _But alas it was not meant to be_ …

"If you guys are quiet, you can explore the house while I make breakfast for me and Papi. If they aren't up soon though, I'll make you all something to eat as well." I stated in a hushed tone. Making my way towards the door I heard the soft sounds of pitter patter on my wooden floor. Turning around smiled, happy to see that Halloween, Bubba and Cookies n Cream were walking over to join me. _It seems these guys are the life of the litter with my group. King and Hero like to sleep whenever they can. Poor things, they must have had a hard life._ I thought, opening the door to let the 3 of them out, myself following behind not too long after on my quest to head towards the kitchen.

Upon entering, my stomach decided now was the time to cramp up since I had gone to sleep last night without eating. Coming up with a quick idea, I walked towards the pantry and pulled out some dried waffle mix that we had on hand. This wasn't the first time I had dealt with morning tummy rumbles.

Pulling out everything I needed, I started preparing the waffle maker before I set out to make the batter. It was a simple 'Add Water' batter, and soon enough I had the waffles cooking. Deciding that wasn't enough, I set out various fruits to top our waffles with, some of Ali's likings and some for mine. Knowing her, she should be hungry after her usual night of gaming and drinking. While everything was cooking, I made sure to put on a coffee for the woman and as well as make myself a glass of warm apple cider, feeling the need for some apple in my life.

Once most of the food was set out and finished, I decided I would prepare some Tuna for the kittens since we didn't have cat food in the house, and a hearty bowl of cream. I wasn't sure if they were lactose intolerant, but it was worth the risk if they could eat it. I didn't want the cats running on empty, so I made sure there was enough for all of them once Ali's half would return with the others.

Finally when everything was finished, I sat myself down at the small dining table that we owned. It was nothing special - good enough for two people at most. I sipped on my warm apple cider as I ate my waffle, waiting for Ali to wake up. _Woman sure is taking her time…_ I thought, before hearing her bedroom door open.

"Uggghhhhh…." A drawn out groan was heard as sluggish slippered feet shuffled on top of our hardwood floors. I couldn't help but smirk as a very covered up and hung over Alison walked into the kitchen, her limbs barely functioning and her face hidden by a hood.

She walked towards the counter where her waffle was, acknowledging it was there before walking towards her pre-made coffee, letting out another small groan as a ray of light hit her in the eyes, causing her to wince like she was a vampire.

"Are you alright Ali?" I asked, a smile clearly lining my face. I could barely see her eyes from underneath her get up - A thick over sized hoodie, some cargo shorts and some miss matched socks. I could tell she was glaring at me, but with the effort it took to glare, again she winced as she held onto the coffee cup for support.

"Yeah, I'm just peachy…" She shuffled her feet before bringing the coffee to her mouth, savoring the first taste. She allowed it to rest in her mouth for a moment before swallowing, allowing a somewhat orgasmic sound to flow from her throat before she put the cup down. "Mami, that coffee tastes good…"

"You also have a meal waiting for you dear, now hurry up and get your butt over here." I pat the seat beside me and she nodded softly, taking the plate and her coffee before walking towards the spot that I had pointed out. She practically winced as the sound of her places touching the table hit her ears, but soon enough she was sitting down and shoving her mouth full of food. "Calm down you animal."

"I'm hungry." She said, eyes now visible and sunken in, food still in her mouth. I grimaced before returning to my own food, taking smaller bites since what I just say wasn't helping my appetite.

After a few minutes of peaceful eating, I picked up my plate - standing from my spot before heading towards the sink, placing the dirty dishes inside. The sound caused the redhead to shrink into her food, sending another glare in my direction. "Woman, are you trying to bother me?"

"No, not really - but now that I know it is I might just do it again." I said with a smile, dropping in my cup and causing it to make the same sound it just had. Bringing her hands up to her ears, Ali gave a groan, before lowering her head to rest on the table.

"I regret everything, but I also regret nothing." She mumbled, before returning to her food, shoving it into her mouth while her head was still resting on the table.

Alison was always a sight to see before and after drinking.

Taking note of the various kittens that were now in the kitchen along with us, I took the tuna I had put out earlier and placed it on the floor, cream soon following. Just as they had before, one at a time - they took turns switching between the fish and the cream. I couldn't help but smile as I watched them, a few of them turning their eyes to return their gaze before continuing eating. "These cats are something else." I wondered out loud, watching Ali lift her head off the table.

"The white one is an ass hole." She stated, finishing up her food before standing up and walking towards me. "Little fucker decided to trash half my bedroom after I got too pissed to do anything about it."

"Maybe he did it before and you only realized it after?" I responded, watching her place her plates in the sink beside mine, only being very careful not to make the sound like I had before.

"Nah man, these fuckers are more smart then they look. They are always staring at me and shit - and I won't lie. On a scale of one to ten, they are hitting a strong seven on the creepy scale." I could hear a bit of her french accent coming out, and with that I shrugged.

"Well cats are smart creatures Hun. King allowed me to sketch him yesterday, and I swear I even saw him watching me draw - it was fascinating." It was true. Almost all last night he had allowed me to continue on with my sketch, and at times I could feel his eyes watching my hands while I worked. When I showed him the finished piece, he closed his eyes almost in approval, and then took that moment to fall asleep. "Maybe we are lucky and found a bunch of genetically altered kitties."

"It's too early for conspiracy theories Hun." The ginger commented, walking towards our third and often used bathroom before the sound of a bottle of advil being popped open sounded through the house. "Besides, what are we going to do about these guys? We need to get them some food, wash the little fuckers and do a bunch of other shit such as getting them registered."

"I'll handle all that crap, don't you worry yourself over that." I responded, shrugging lightly. "I'm the one who decided to take them in, and I plan on sticking to my word. Though I do expect you to take care of your five."

"I feel like I am being dragged into a deal with the devil." She mused, appearing back in the kitchen, hoodie now dropped and replaced with a simple baggy T-shirt. "I will trade you Shadowfax for one of your other ones."

"Nope, you had your chance to pick." I stated with a smile, and she dropped her shoulder - a sigh exiting her lips. "Anyways, change of subject. I entered the final draft of my painting yesterday, I should get a check in the mail within five days."

Cleaning up after the waffles as I watched Ali leave the room in order to go get ready for the day. It didn't take long to finish up the dishes, and soon enough I was getting ready to do some shopping. Grabbing a tote bag, I made sure that I had everything I would need - cell phone, wallet, sunglasses you name it. "We should have enough in the bank for a few things before my next check." I said, watching Ali walk back into the living room, still wincing at the bright light.

"Yeah yeah… I have my day off so I might as well help you with the crap." She mumbled, phone in hand before she walked over to her bag which she threw on the floor the other day and fished out her wallet. "I might as well help at least a little bit."

"Thanks Papi!" I gave her a quick hug before walking towards the living room. I grabbed a sticky note and scribbled down what we would need and some questions we would have to ask the pet shop owner. Once I was finished, I stood in the kitchen looking at the cats with Ali appearing at my side.

"So how the fuck do we get them into the car?" She asked and I smiled.

"It's simple." I stated with a smile, attempting to lower myself with ease. "We carry them!" I proceeded to pick up the albino kitten with ease, only to have various claws piercing into my skin, drawing blood with ease.

"GET HIM OFF ALI - GET HIM OFF!"

I learned that day not to pick of Shadowfax ever again. This was easily the biggest mistake of my life.

* * *

 _ **A/N: We hope you guys liked this chapter! It was a lot of fun to write for the both of us, and we hope that you guys are enjoying this story as much as we are right now.**_

 _ **If you guys have any constructive criticism you guys would like to voice, please let us know! We learn from our mistakes and this is the best way for us to improve! Tell us what you love & hate C:**_

 _ **Anyways we will see y'all next chapter! Enjoy!**_


	3. Chapter 3: With watchful eyes

_**A/N: We are so sorry it has taken so long to get another chapter out guys! It is hard to find times that we are both on at the same time – but alas – we have finally found some time to put this together!**_

 _ **We want to thank you all for the favorites, follows and reviews you have left – it warms our heart to see that this story is getting support like it has! We work on this for fun, so everything extra is a bonus and makes us want to write more and more – so thank you guys – from the bottom of our hearts!**_

 _ **Now enough with the authors notes – let's get into the story! But here is a reminder to check out mine and AmbertheCat's other works! We have various other Akatsuki fiction's on our accounts that may be to your liking!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Serenity's POV:**

"Stop picking at your hands, dip shit."

I sent a glare in Alison's direction as I proceeded to itch my sore and tender hands that were mangled by Shadowfax alone. I had been doing this throughout the entire shopping trip, and I could tell the noise was getting on Alison's nerves, and so being the best friend I was - I continued to do it. "Make me." I responded, itching harder.

The feeling of my nails against the wound was fairly painful, but in the end I was doing anything to sooth my cat inflicted wounds. All I wanted to do was get rid of the itchy and painful scabs that littered my arms. My left eye had slowly begun to twitch every time I would try and pick at one of the scabs, but in the end my needless picking only caused more to appear, thus thrusting my annoyance into over drive. It was an never ending cycle and oh boy was I sick of it. Hearing Alison groan at my actions I stuck my tongue at her like a child.

The shopping trip was rather... Well, how do I put this into politically correct terms. Chaotic? After we had arrived at the store, we decided that because the store had a little pet daycare, that we would let our little hell lions loose and play with the other animals while we would do all the necessary shopping. It sounded like a good idea for us - hell we were fairly excited with the plan.

Now you'd think that cats found outside trapped inside a box would be afraid of some things. It could be anything, ranging from people to the cucumbers, secluding themselves off until they feel comfortable. This is what normal stray cats do, right? But nope, it only took them a record ten minutes before they fucked right off to go exploring, completely escaping the daycare people who were skilled at taking care of the odd pets.

Now, here was a question that never got answered. I don't know who caused more trouble...Shadowfax, Halloween, or Blonde Bombshell.

I never knew cats could cause a scene like those three had, but I must say - it was quite impressive in many ways, but we are now their owners so we can't exactly complement their ability to destroy humanity. Shadowfax had made a mess out of various catnip toys, scattering them all around the aisles and dismembering them, all while Halloween had found where the feather toys were, and had decided to pluck off all the feathers one by one, almost as if it were a game! Blonde Bombshell was sitting casually close by, licking his paw and giving off what looked like a snicker.

After finding Hero and Noir wandering off in one of the aisles - only then had we found out that our kitties were destroying the store. We did our part and collected all of them - kitten by kitten. We got off fairly well since only three of our kittens were dip shits, while the others were found just like Hero and Noir had, so the store owner's were willing to let us slide. _We should have bought the cat carrier first. That way we could have avoided all this bullshit in the first place._ But alas, we are never allowed back in that store ever again.

Back in present time, here I was sitting on the couch in the living room - all while Ali was sitting in a chair close by - looking annoyed at my need to pick at the scabs that still lined my hand. I was in the process of ignoring Halloween's attempt to make peace with me. He kept pressing himself against my leg, attempting to get some reaction from me but I kept my ground. Though I am a cheerful person in general, I won't lie when I say dealing with the shop owners left a sour taste in my mouth.

"I still don't understand why you want to keep these fucks after what they did today." Alison commented, poking shadowfax in the stomach, causing him to attempt to swipe at her. "Though might I add, most of them are chill, but we should at least get rid of this guy here. I'm kinda upset I used 'Shadowfax' on you."

I let out a string of curses in my native language as I finished picking at my scabs. I had hit one that hurt - and the situation wasn't helping. "We are keeping all of them - even if it means we have to teach them obedience and train them the hard way." I stated, allowing my eyes to land on Halloween who was still attempting to rub himself against my leg.

"I don't understand you." Alison mumbled before giving a loud sigh, adjusting herself so that she was now sitting up properly. Silence filled the room for a few minutes after, until she grumbled lightly. "You know what? I'm a forgiving person, I'll give these little fucks two more chances, but after those are up - Shadowfax is being sent to the pound."

"You hear that Shadow?" I commented, picking up Halloween and placing him on my lap, finally allowing myself to succumb to the kitten cuteness. "You better behave or your butt is heading to the pound - and no kitty should ever have to go to the pound." I allowed myself to start brushing Halloween who was now purring against my lap.

"Please stop baby talking the cats." Ali mumbled before pulling herself off the chair she had been sitting on and heading towards the fridge - intent on grabbing a beer. "They are not babies. Then again, babies shouldn't even be baby talked."

"You are just jealous because I don't baby talk you." I mocked, making various kissy faces as my voice retained its 'babying' tone. She scowled lightly and walked back towards the living room before bopping my head with the chilled beer bottle that was in her hand, causing me to wince.

"Oh yes, I am one-hundred percent jealous that you don't baby talk me." She threw herself back down, popping the bottle open up with her shirt before taking a huge drink all while I was nursing the bump that was now on my head.

"I'm starting to think this relationship is turning abusive." I pouted, picking up Halloween and putting his furry body against my neck. "I want a divorce, and custody of the kids."

"Take them, please." She sent me a smirk before she brought her spare hand to pet 'Guy Fieri' who was sitting near her person. "Anyways, put on the TV. I want to see if Maury is on - I need some drama in my life that doesn't involve you or me." I gave a laugh before nodding, grabbing the nearby controller and putting on the television - allowing us to finally calm down over the very eventful day that we had to sit though.

Little did we know, the cats were planning under our very noses. As far as we were concerned - they were just a bunch of adventurous kittens, but we were far from the truth.

 **Akatsuki's POV:**

" **Tobi is sorry!"** Tobi mewed, rubbing himself against his owner's neck with everything he could muster. He was still in the mind set that she was mad at them - and she probably still was, so he was making sure to put his kitten looks to use - but as far as everyone else was concerned, he was being a nuisance.

" **Did you see the fucking look on those bitches faces?"** Hidan barked, still amused by what had happened earlier within the odd store they had visited. Yes he was involved with the destruction of various toys, and at the same time - yes he would do it again. To him it was just a bit of fun - but to the others, like Tobi - he was currently seen as a nuisance.

" **You are an idiot Hidan."** Kakuzu commented, tail twitching with annoyance as his eyes squinted in on his albino partner. Hidan upon hearing the response glared at the stitched miser before letting out a his, his fur becoming spiked and shaggy.

" **Fuck you asshole! If you didn't have your money up your ass you would be out there having fun like me."** Hidan attempted to close in on his partner, but Kakuzu just barely blinked at him - unfazed by his behaviour. This only angered Hidan more, but before he could attempt something - he couldn't help but turn his head towards their leader once he felt a chilling gaze on his person.

" **Calm yourself Hidan."** Pein bellowed, attempting to keep his composure as the ginger haired woman continued to subconsciously pet him. It was causing him to use everything he could in order to restrain himself from lashing out at said woman for petting him, for he was a God - and God's shouldn't be treated as house pets. " **Not only are you making a fool of yourself, but you are also giving us a bad name."**

" **We are a bunch of fucking cats, why the hell do you care if we get a bad name?"** The Jashinist commented, but whatever confidence that allowed him to make said comment suddenly diminished as Pein's glare intensified - piercing daggers into his skull.

" **These women are currently housing us without issues, and I intend to keep making them house us until we can figure out a way to return home."** Alison retracted her hand from the ginger Akatsuki leader, and he took this chance to run away from the woman as fast as he could, jumping down from his spot on the chair. Alison frowned at the cat's reaction, but returned to watching the television with no issues.

"Well fuck you then." Serenity giggled from her spot on the couch before pulling Tobi away from her neck, putting the multi-colored kitten on the floor.

"Maybe the cats don't like you." The brunette commented, and she couldn't help but deepen her smile as the ginger's face turned into a bored expression.

"I don't particularly care if they like me or not." With that, she turned her attention away from her friend and proceeded to ignore her as she continued watching her show. "He isn' the father."

" **This show is quite odd. What do you think Itachi?"** Kisame commented, turning his attention from the TV before turning on his partner who was happily lounging on the carpeted floor.

" **Hn."** The Uchiha hummed, tail twitching slightly as he nuzzled his furred face against the carpet before closing his eyes. Kisame frowned at the lack of response from his partner before shrugging and turning his attention back on the show, grabbing the entertainment while he could. Being a cat wasn't the most entertaining for a bunch of criminals.

" **Zetsu."** Pein called out, eyes scanning the large living room for the split toned cat who had gone off exploring. Once said cat returned, he dipped his head in respect before sitting himself in front of the Akatsuki leader. " **Report."**

" **From what we have gathered, this world is much different than ours."** His dark side started, and with those words he had his fellow felines attention. " _It appears the world we are in is much more technologically advanced._ **Those moving boxes that we were in earlier is a prime example of that.** _It is also clear that these girls are civilians with no shinobi training._ **We do not know if it is these cat bodies, but from what we can tell, we sense no chakra - even from us."**

" **This could be a problem."** Sasori commented, followed with a long sigh. He just as everyone else had sensed something wrong with their chakra, but that seemed like a minor issue on the list they were compiling. Oh yes, for him that was very true, and you are probably sitting there and asking yourself - why? Well, for one - he was no long in his puppet body.

It was something the puppet master has dreaded - the thought of returning to a human like body, but this was something even more terrifying. In a matter of hours from the frightening experience of being turned into a cat, he was slapped with hunger, fatigue and emotions all at once. His idiotic partner found it amusing, the fact that his once near immortal partner suddenly had to eat and sleep, and oh was Sasori loathing everything. He was far from okay. " **What are we going to do about this?"**

" **Maybe the girls are the solution to the problem!"** Tobi yelled, hopping happily towards the other Akatsuki members. Deidara's ears twitched as the swirly masked man approached them, but he refrained from making a comment.

" **Are you fucking kidding me?"** Hidan gave a howl as he dropped to the floor - barely able to contain himself. " **Those bitches? Nah, no fucking way. If that were the fucking case - those dipshit kids would have been our fucking 'solution'."** Kakuzu frowned at the sound of his partners voice, and without missing a beat - comment on if Hidan even knew what solution meant. " **Fuck you Kakuzu!"**

" **Hidan."** Pein's voice boomed, and before Hidan could comment - Kakuzu bopped him on the head, shutting him up indefinitely. " **Stop being so childish - there are still many questions that have yet to be answered. For now we will learn what we can of the girls - and if they prove to be a nuisance, we will dispose of them accordingly. Now, return to acting as cats - they are watching us strangely."** Their eyes turned to watch Serenity, who was watching them with interest.

Yes, for now they will act like cats and gather information when they can, for without chakra - that was the most they could do.

 **Serenity's POV:**

I couldn't help but watch the felines of the house with amusement meow softly back and forth at each other. I found them more interesting than the show that we had been watching at the moment. When they turned to look at me I couldn't help but feel a chill down my spine, and soon enough they were walking off in different directions - attempting to do their own thing. _Odd…_ I gave a light shrug.

I felt a yawn pass through my lips as the tiredness of my eyes started to warn me of impending sleep caused from boredom. I brought my eyes to look towards the clock that rested near the television. I couldn't help but sigh as I caught sight of the time it read, 2:34PM. A light rumbling filled the air and I looked at my stomach and cursed my need for nutrition. Getting up, I noticed Alison glance at me before she took a moment to look at the clock before nodding, returning to her show.

Walking around the cats, I had to dodge a few - mainly Halloween so I wouldn't step on him, or Blonde Bombshell for that matter, who was now happily chasing him around the room. It wasn't long before I reached the kitchen, where I then started working on our lunch. We deserve a treat after what we went threw at the store.

Looking into the fridge I pulled out the fresh salmon and tuna, and I set them both on the counter I got out rice and other necessities, and soon enough I was ready to prepare a Japanese meal for myself. Alison wasn't the biggest fan of fish, so I pulled out the ingredients to put together a German salami sandwich to go with her beer, but for now - I set it aside as I made Nigiri.

Putting everything together rather quickly, I cleaned up the mess I made while getting out my favorite drink, Ginjo-Shu Sake. Setting Ali's sandwich on the end table next to her I set up some more canned tuna and cream for the kittens before I returned to my spot, sake and nigiri in hand.

Finishing my food I set the plate down to enjoy my alcoholic drink. Looking at my scabs on my skin, I glowered at them as I sipped my sake. It was no use picking at them now – I could already tell they was going to be some scaring. Giving a grumbling sigh, I found myself turning my attention towards the show Ali had switched to as I sipped my drink, but I was soon distracted once I saw King was sitting on the arm of the couch, close by.

He quickly noticed my gaze and switched his eyes towards mine as I brought my hand over to pet the top of his head. He didn't growl or scratch at me like Shadowfax had previously, all in all he just seem to not completely care. Happily smiling with his reaction, I leaned back in my seat and continued my subconscious routine of petting my Kitty King.

It wasn't like after I started drinking my sake I started to feel buzzed. Though it wasn't my plan to get drunk in the first place, I was pleasantly happy with the feeling I was receiving, so with that I placed my cup down to forbid myself from drinking any more. I was content where I was.

"Now, will you actually play with me if I attempt it?" I asked myself, picking up one of the smaller toys we had picked up. The red kitten squinted his eyes before blinking, giving a light huff as I brought the toy closer to his body. "Please?" I asked him quietly, and I watched as he stretched out a hesitant paw – swiping at the toy once before bringing his paw back and tucking it underneath his body.

"What a boring cat." Alison commented, standing from her spot and picking up our dirty dishes – intent on placing them in the sink and fetching another beer. I gave out a puff before sending a glare in her direction – but she only responded with a low chuckle. "Oy, I'm just stating the truth here."

"King isn't boring." I mumbled, petting him softly on the head and watching as his ears dipped, closing his eyes with content. "He probably is just... Adjusting!"

"If that is his way of adjustment, I'll happily take it. Anyway is better then Shadow's way." Said albino kitten then let out a very loud puff, but didn't do much else. Alison walked back into the living room with several beer's in hand before looking at her kittens with a mix of annoyance and 'ugh, lets get this over with'. "I'm going to go get wasted in my room, so those who are with me – get your asses over here so I can keep you under my watch."

To our amazement, we watched as the cats exchanged odd looks before her group proceeded to stand and walk over to her. She sent me an odd look before opening her mouth – clearly not expecting them to be able to understand what she was saying, let alone do it on command. "I am really uncomfortable right now." I mumbled.

"Maybe we can train these fucks." She stated, before shaking the shock off her face and giving a light shrug. "Thank god I have some exciting kitties while you have sir 'hit the toy once and be done with it'."

"Go away, Ali." She sent me a smirk before waving her goodbye – various beer's still in hand and her group of kittens following hesitantly behind, consisting of Noir, Guy Fieri, Lavender, Blonde Bombshell and lastly Shadowfax, who looked glum.

Once they left the room, I turned my eyes towards my group of kitties. I gave a devilish smirk before leaning in towards king – becoming uncomfortably close for the kittens liking before I whispered in his ear – an evil plan in mind.

"How about we play dress-up?"

* * *

 **Alison's POV:**

"Alright." I started, closing my bedroom door behind me once all of the kittens that were under my supervision entered the room. I walked towards my computer desk and placed the various beer bottles down before throwing myself on my computer chair with an exhausted sigh. "I'm going to lay down a few house rules since I doubt Serenity will actually set some – but let me warn you all, I will enforce them."

I took note of their curious kitten eyes, watching as they all proceeded to different ends of the room while watching me. "I know you guys are smart kittens, so I expect you to at least make it look like you guys are acknowledge my rules even if you don't understand." I pulled one of the bottles from my desk and popped it open with my shirt with a satisfying 'pop'.

"First thing is first." I pointed towards Shadow as I brought the bottle to my lips, gulping down the bitter liquid. Once I was finished, I lowered my hand. "Shadowfax, so help me god if you destroy any more of my shit, I will get you neutered first thing in the morning. If the vet won't do it, I'll do it myself." I proceeded to make snipping noises and pose my fingers as scissors – but the cat showed no fear. If anything, he looked amused. "You think I'm joking, but I'm not little fucker."

"Next." I turned towards the other kittens where were watching with mild interest. "When and if we go out in public – please stick near us or stay where we put you. I actually really liked going to that pet story – they had really cute window dogs." I gave a sigh, before rubbing my face tiredly. "Why is it only hitting me now that I am talking to a bunch of cats. You guys don't even understand me do you? Just going on your feline instinct."

I watched my cats with interest with my remark, waiting to see if they would respond in any way – but there was little to none. Blonde just hopped on the bed and proceeded to go to sleep, Shadowfax proceeded to start attacking said Blonde kitten's tail, Guy Fieri and Lavender fucked off somewhere in my room, and Noir sat there in the middle of my bedroom – looking around with squinted eyes. "Figures." I mumbled, before turning myself around and turning on my computer – intent on playing some games.

I hummed lightly as my computer turned on, clicking until the log in screen popped up – showing my name and a picture of me and Serenity during the new year. I gave a small smile before I brought my hands up to type in my information – but was stopped once I felt the table jolt. I turned my head towards where I felt the sudden movement – and to my surprise – Noir casually walked towards me, eyes locked on the computer screen.

"Aren't you a curious cat." I stated, bringing my hand over to scratch the top of his head – earning little to no reaction except a slight vibration from light purring. I gave a smile as I watched him move closer before sitting down beside my keyboard. "Interested in what I'm doing, eh?" I waited for a response – but yet again, I received none. Shrugging my shoulders, i brought my hands back to the keyboard and entered my password – watching as the screen changed to show my screen saver.

Only then did I receive any response from the little kitty by my side, but I was too busy paying attention to the computer.

It was a picture all of the Akatsuki members, put together in chibi forms.

The kittens eyes dilated and his tail slowly began to twitch as I proceeded to play around on my desktop – unaware of said kittens intensified gaze switching in between me and the computer. "I wonder if anyone is online." I said to myself, completely lost to the online world as I grabbed my beer bottle and took a sip.

Little did I know – I had shown my kitten something I shouldn't have, for now there was an unheard elephant in the room.

* * *

 _ **A/N: A little bit of a smaller chapter – but to be honest, we were having a little bit of a hard time writing this one! We promise the next chapter will be much longer and with more detail – it takes time to create chapters and get them out.**_

 _ **Tell us what you think of the story – how it is going and what you guys think we should add to it! If you guys have any constructive criticism as well – let us know! We learn from our mistakes, and we would like to improve when we can!**_

 _ **I would like to thank AmbertheCat for writing this story with me – it is very fun and I am happy to have this opportunity! Thank you guys as well for checking out the story and sticking around! We love your faces – and we will see you all next chapter!**_

 _ **Hopefully sooner rather then later.**_

 _ **Okay – bye now!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Reveltions

_**A/N: How are you guys doing! Baahh – I hope everyone has an exciting weekend, and to start things off – here is another chapter! (Actually uploaded fairly close to the last one as well! We were both itching to write again – so here you guys go!)**_

 _ **I would like to thank AmbertheCat for sitting through my OCD sessions where I nit pick everything, and make sure the story is flowing. I can be a butt – and I completely realize that, so I am happy she is willing to tolerate my editing for hours on end. I love you Mamii – thank you for dealing with dumb Papii over here haha.**_

 _ **Also – thank you all for the amazing reviews, follows and favorites! Honestly – we write this story for fun, and seeing that this story already has a ton of support just a few chapters in really does warm our hearts. Thank you for all the love and support – and we will continue saying it until you have to tape our mouths shut haha!**_

 _ **Anyways – enough with the dumb authors notes. We hope you guys enjoy this chapter – and please remember to go check out our other works! (Check out AmbertheCat on here! She is the other author here!)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or any of its characters/plots! We only own Alison and Serenity – who were created by their respective owners. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Akatsuki's POV:**

Itachi's tail twitched as he watched the ginger girl play on her computer. Not only was he slightly disturbed at what he saw her type in for a password - but he was quite flabbergasted once he saw an image of his fellow Akatsuki members as a background - albeit 'cartoonized' as he would call the style. They hadn't seen it the night before, for her screen was filled with various other games as she talked to various people. Oh yes, he was very confused.

And he wasn't the only one to see her desktop.

" **What the fuck."** Hidan muttered with a gaping mouth. He too caught sight of what was on the screen before the girl - and oh boy was the Jashinist both confused and in shock. " **Is that… Is that fucking us?"**

The other members took a moment to look at what the others were ogling at - and soon enough they were all in the same state as the others. Konan sent a side eye to look towards Pein, who was now clearly processing what was going on. Deidara on the other hand, was very much like Hidan - mouth open, unsure what to think. " **Why are we so… Strange looking, un?"**

" **That's the thing you are fucking worried about?"** Hidan snapped, sending a glare towards the blonde who slumped back - attempting to save his ear drums from another sudden change in pitch.

" **Pein."** Konan asked softly, giving her friend a worried glance as he turned his eyes to look at her - still glassy and in thought. " **Are you alright?"**

Minutes piled on filled with silence from the others - watching as the girl did various things on the screen - going on various different websites, closing and opening windows. It was only after the leader cleared his throat that he spoke, earning everyone's attention.

" **How is it that we are in a world different to our own, and yet they still know of us."** He asked out loud, his mind still searching for answers - as was everyone else.

Yes. How did it come about that this girl and probably the other knew about them?

" **It would appear she is a fan of us."** Itachi commented softly, watching as the girl pulled up a website called 'Facebook' and proceeded to go on an 'Akatsuki' fan page, opening up a chat window and having conversations with various other people. It fascinated him, for in their world computers were not as up to date as these. They were slow, clunky, and he just didn't like the technology. " **She isn't the only one."**

" **How is this possible."** Pein asked again, now pacing around on his spot on the bed. This pacing caught the attention of their new owner, who turned her head and raised a curious eyebrow before bringing her drink to her lips.

"You alright?" She asked the ginger cat, bringing her hand to pet the Akatsuki leader. He gave a sigh as he sat himself down, attempting to keep the tone that he was, infact, a cat. Alison stroked his head quietly before pulling back, giving a frown before turning back around - returning to the computer. "Here I am again, talking to cats…"

" **This is troubling."** Konan muttered quietly, earning a nod from the Akatsuki leader who gave a quick shake, attempting to rid himself of the human contact. He wasn't one who liked being touched by other people in his human form, he certainly didn't change once he turned feline. " **What are we going to do?"**

" **What the fuck do you think?"** Hidan commented, a playful smirk lining his kitten features as he walked over towards the lavender shaded kitten. " **We are going to question them as you always fucking do, and then we are going to make them into a wonder sacrifice to Jashin!"** He gave out a loud bark before sitting himself down,

Deidara quietly watched from his own spot on the bed, his tail twisting around his yellow body as he attempted to process what was going to happen. Itachi too remained quiet, his eyes squinting as he attempted to view what the girl was doing on her computer - eyes blurring in and out at times. Being changed into a cat did nothing to his deteriorating eyesight, but now he was left without his sharingan. To say he wasn't pleased would be an understatement.

" **For now, we will gather information on what they know about us."** The Akatsuki leader said with a sigh, a million questions still fluttering about in his mind. " **We want to know how they found out about us. This is something we must deal with once the time comes, and if it means keeping them alive and questioning them, then we shall do that once we return to our human forms. If they give us nothing, or refuse to tell us any information - then we will kill them without hesitation. We do not know what role they play as of right now."**

The various felines nodded quietly as they returned to watching the girl, curious to see if she would tip them off any further of what she had on them. For now, all they could do is sit and watch.

They would get their answers no matter what once they turned back human. Alison and Serenity had no idea what was coming to them.

* * *

 **Alison's POV:**

"Fuck…" I gave a puff as I reached for my beer, movements very shaky as I attempted to guide my hand. I was very drunk, and very into a game I was playing, Said beer I was looking for then was knocked over, and I gave a frustrated yip as I attempted to pick it up as fast as I could before the contents spilled out. But alas, my attempts were proved futile as beer spilled across my desk, saturating various pieces of paper and everything that was in the area. "Fuck my asshole."

With a wobble, I stood from my spot and placed the bottle back down, taking note of the various empties that now littered my desk. Giving a sigh, I started my staggering walk towards the kitchen in order to grab some paper towels for the mess I had now made.

I opened my bedroom door, ignoring the various stares from the kittens that were in my room as I proceeded out of my room, entering the hallway and then the living room. Once I entered though, my drunken mind was then warped at the scene I was greeted with, both confused and curious.

"The fuck…" I mumbled, tilting my head as I watched Serenity babble to herself, blocking something from my view as her hands worked with something I couldn't see. "Ren." I stated, causing her attention to turn on me, various needles sticking out of her mouth as she mumbled a 'Hello' towards me. "What the fuck are you doing?" I muttered, barely keeping my slurs to a minimum.

She brought her hands to her mouth, pulling out the various needles so that she could speak. "You have perfect timing my friend!" She proceeded to shuffle to the side, revealing a very pissed off looking King, who was now dressed up as a… Well, he was dressed up as a 'King'.

King was a King.

"Is there a reason for this?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, attempting not to hold a judgemental look towards my friend. Serenity gave me a cheeky smile before she started looking around the room for something. "What are you looking for?"

"For…" She started, but her eyes caught onto something in the corner of the room, and her grin stretched even farther. "Them."

I turned my attention to what she was looking at and my own eyes widened, for all of her cats had been put into custom made onesies, fitted with 'bathroom' holes. "Please explain…"

Serenity started to sing an odd song as she walked towards the various cats who were huddled in a corner, attempting to get away from the crazy woman. King on the other hand took this time to attempt his escape, but all attempts were ruined for Serenity was rather quick. Not only had she captured all the kittens, but she was already on his tale. "King, don't you fucking dare!" She stated, and with a spare hand, she pointed at the cushion he was once seated on. "Get back to your throne right now mister!"

With a large kitten sigh, King proceeded back to his 'throne', where he sat himself down with a huff, clearly not amused by the situation.

"HERE THEE HERE THEE!" Serenity yelled at the top of her lungs, forcing the kittens to sit in front of King, who was attempting to paw his ears as if attempting to block out the woman. "May I present to you - OUR ROYAL HINEY - King Daigo Hershey Thomas McCarlos ... the 4th!"

I sat there, mouth open as I attempted to process what she was trying to do with her cats. Only after a minute of watching her mess around, did I bring a hand to my face and let out a ground shaking laugh.

Serenity turned to look at me with a startled look as I bent over in an attempt to catch my breath. "I swear woman, you are going to kill me one day." She gave me a huge smile before she returned to grooming the cats who made is very clear that they did not want to be groomed. I sat up and decided to watch from afar, curious to see what was to happen next with the crazy girl I happened to live with.

 **Serenity's POV:**

The smile I was holding burned my cheeks as it had been a while since I had obtained it. I was proud of my little King, for now he was a true royal! Dressed in the royal reds and purples, fake gems along the sides and his little crown, it truly was beautiful! The other cats I had taken time to throw together some onesies since I didn't want to give King all the attention.

Cookies and Cream was dressed in a white onesie with ice-cream cones all over it, and Hero was dressed in a blue onesie with small fish littered across it. The fish on his onesie though held a more light blue colour compared to the darker main colour the base held. Bubba was dressed in a red onesie with small hearts and cupids all over it, his fluffy fur sticking out of the buttons in uneven clumps, while Halloween was dressed in a black onesie with cute little pumpkin and jack-o-lanterns all over it.

King too had a onesie, only his was under his cape and crown. It had little crowns and scepters all over it, and it made the piece wonder sight for my eyes. I was never more proud of my lovely children!

Seeing them all sit in front of King made me smile even wider. He was sitting atop his plush cushion, and this made me absolutely giddy. Without second thought, I whipped out my phone and proceeded to snap a few pictures.

"Our kids are pure models! I'm so proud to be your mother!" I stated as I took more pictures before the sound of King hissing at me caught my attention. I let out a small laugh. "Ah, the King has spoken"

I stood from my spot on the floor where I was once sitting, and I proceeded to start stripping the kittens free of their constraints. "Let's get you guys out of these onesies while we can so I can save them. After all, you're only this size for a week. But know this, I will be making you guys more clothes once I learn more about your personalities."

Taking off the clothing was hard since it appeared as though the kitties wanted to go play, but in the end I got them out of it with minimum damage to the clothing. Proud of my work, I turned towards Alison who was staring at me like I lost my marbles, I smiled. "Hows life over there?"

"You're crazy you know that?" She said with a mumble, but a smirk lined her face - clearly amused.

"Yes, I do. My sanity has long since been in question. My question is, how is it that you only just noticed after these few years of living with me." I sent her a grin as I walked towards the kitchen, Ali by my side. I watched as she grabbed a roll of towel papers from the counter before returning to her room, and I couldn't help but smile towards the ginger. Knowing her she probably dropped one of her beers again.

I walked towards the fridge and pulled out another beer for the girl as well as some makings of a small sub. I quickly threw the sandwich on a plate, and as soon as I was done she returned to the kitchen, her intent unknown. It was either the beer or to throw away the wet paper towels.

I handed both to her, and she gave me a questioning look. "Here, each beer gets a half a sub to keep you from getting a really bad hangover from this point on."

"Thanks." She said with a sloppy smile, booze finally hitting her fully. I couldn't help but giggle. I gave her a big smile and pet her head, which earned me a glare and small smack. I laughed even harder as she then went on her way, probably to return to playing her games.

Finally finished in the kitchen, I made my way towards the living room where I picked up one of the many sketchbooks we had lying around the house and sat down, ready to draw. Just as I was about to grab a pencil, I noticed my cell phone was going off. Picking the phone up, I took a look at the caller I.D. and noticed that it was my boss. I gave a small frown as it was my day off, and to top things off - the day was almost over, but none the less - he was my boss, so I was obligated to answer.

"Hello, you reached Misao Serenity." I stated, my tone shifting completely into business mode.

"Ah, Misao!" He started, and right away I could tell that he was frantic. "The newest recruit ruined the design for the upcoming magazine! Its ruined! Ruined I'd tell you!" I gave a sigh as I listened to his rant, bringing my arm over so that I could rest my head on it. "The color is all wrong and dull, and it's so boring! All wrong! Misao we have two days left before the showcase of the mag! TWO DAYS! We don't have the front cover done because someone messed up!" He was working himself into a panic attack, so I let out another sigh before I forced myself to answer my panicking boss.

"What was the theme?" I mumbled, and right away his entire tone shifted.

"Oh my goodness! You're a lifesaver Misao! You can get it done right?!"

"Now hold on…" I started, slightly irritated that he would assume I would just take it right away. I needed to assess the situation before I stepped in to help. "Just tell me the theme and we will start from there…."

"Oh! The theme is 'End of Summer Romance, Beginning of Fall Love Birds'!"

I felt a little odd upon hearing the theme. I mean, a couples picture? Sighing into the phone I told my boss that I'll have on his desk tomorrow evening. He responded with his usual banter of praising me yet again as I hung up to get started.

A couples picture? One for end of summer and beginning of fall as lovers… I've never been in love before so how do I portray that? I wasn't into love all that much.

Shuddering a little, I set out to sketch a hand full of mixed landscapes and portraits. I finally produced one that I thought was decent - A landscape of summer on one side and fall on the other with a tree in the middle. Drawing the couple was a little difficult for me as expected, but I pulled through in the end. Putting the pencil down, I allowed myself to stretch before I looked at the finished piece I came up with. It was not of the quality of some of my best, but it was passable for the company I worked for.

Rubbing a hand through my hair, I looked to my side to see that King had finally returned from hiding away from me, and his feline eyes scanned the picture I had worked on. If this cat would have been a human, I would have said that he was almost looking over it with an artistic eye, probably nit picking.

I gave a light sigh as I shook my hands, attempting to drain some of my stress away. I looked towards King with a glum look. "I sometimes hate my job." I mumbled, giving him a quick pet before I stood from my spot in the chair and proceeded to return to my room so that I could color the picture. I left my door open so that the kittens could come in and leave as they pleased. At least they were behaving while I worked.

After a few hours I was finally able to finish the piece, and I was quite happy with it. Leaning back, my eyes landed on the couple yet again, and I felt the back of my throat tighten and my heart thump against my chest. I was unsure how I felt, so I stood from my chair and proceeded to walk towards my dresser, throwing off my clothes and switching into my pajamas.

"I'll call my boss back in the morning…" I mumbled, throwing myself into the bed - phone in hand. I pressed the power button to catch the time, not surprised to see that it was well past ten. I had expected the time to fly well finishing the piece, but I had hoped it wouldn't get this late. Throwing the covers over my body, I proceeded to snuggle into bed - but not before I caught the sight of Halloween entering the room, tilting his kitten head.

"Hey there Halloween." I whispered, removing one of my arms from underneath the covers and extending it towards the floor, watching as Halloween watched the gesture and happily rushed over to climb ontop, a free ticket to get on the bed with ease. I placed him down beside my head, watching the black and orange kitten snuggle himself against my face, almost as if he was trying to suck away my heat. "You ready to go to bed too?" I mumbled, smiling as I felt rhythmic purrs against my skin. The little kitten must have been tuckered out too.

Whispering a soft goodnight to my Halloween, I returned my arms underneath my blankets and allowed myself to calm down, snuggling my face against the furry creature that had long since fallen asleep. I let out a satisfied hum before I finally allowed settle, listening to the soft sound of little kitten breaths and allowing them to lull me sleep.

I don't care what Alison says. These are my kittens, and I plan on keeping them no matter what – especially for situations like this.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Little bit of a rant here – but boy oh boy do I hate social justice warriors. Going around, reporting stories who have what could be considered a swear word in the chapter, reporting it, and then stating in a review that they reported it and giving the other person shit. Like, for real? All you have to do is request NICELY that they change the title of the story – and if they don't comply, then you report them. To go through the hassle of letting them know in a review and not a pm just grinds my gears.**_

 _ **This happened to a story I really enjoyed reading now called 'Fight me'. It was originally titled Kiss my Ass, and to be completely honest yeah – it was breaking the rules. But this person posted a review on their story – and when I go through my emails and see a 'review' – I get fucking excited. Yes they should have been picky with the name and such before hand, making sure it fit the guidelines – I just think what the reported did was a load of poop. I'm sorry for the rant guys – I just really needed to explain my thoughts. Go check out scarlet tribe on this site and check out their story called 'Fight Me' and give 'em some support and love. It really is a great story that doesn't get a lot of attention.**_

 _ **I know this shouldn't really bother me, but I just try to be active in the community. My entire favorites list pretty much consists of Akatsuki stories and then a mix of regular/yaoi smut. I try to post reviews on stories I love to give support to the author, and I just try to be there to make someone's day. It just really bums me out when I look at the reviews a story has and then to see that shit. Bah. Anyways – again, enough.**_

 _ **(I would also like to point out that the author has no clue I am doing this. It just really grinds my gears and I really want to support them)**_

 _ **Thank you guys for checking out this story! I'm going to stop the authors notes here before I have a fucking aneurysm. (Don't want to turn into a rage tumblr preacher here lmao.) We will see y'all next chapter!**_

 _ **-If you guys ever see any mistakes/wording issues that need to be corrected – let us know! We learn from our mistakes, and we grow from them – so please tell us if you ever catch some! Thanks xx -**_


	5. Chapter 5: Art is

_**A/N: We are terribly sorry for the wait guys! During the past two months myself and Amber have been working on our own projects such as 'Well this might be a problem', 'Saving Anna: An Akatsuki Cat Story', as well as 'Ember Sparks'. You can find these stories on our profile! Each are Akatsuki cat stories – so you will all enjoy them! Her user name is AmbertheCat! :)**_

 _ **Anyways, thank you to everyone for their support on this story. I know this update is long awaited – and we are terribly sorry that it has taken this long. Finally we sat down and got this out for a before Christmas release! We promise next chapter will be released much sooner!**_

 _ **With that said, me and Amber who you guys enjoy this chapter! If you see any spelling error's or things that should be changed, let us know! Enjoy :)**_

* * *

 **First Person: Serenity**

Sunlight blast into my room, waking me from my deep sleep. I cracked my eyes open, only to shut them promptly and throw my arms up in pain. That was when my stomach cramped, and I realised that I was being suffocated by something very furry.

That is how I found out I had started my cycle a week early.

"Fucking hell." I mumbled, attempting to remove the purring ball of fur, otherwise known as Halloween from my face. I carefully moved him over to the pillow I was using, where he then curled up into a deeper sleep as he attempted to collect some of the warmth that was still there. Standing carefully, making sure to check the bed for any stains, I quickly ran towards the bathroom - intent on cleaning myself up as much as possible.

"I hate being a woman…" I grumbled, letting out an audible sigh as I closed the bathroom door behind me. I walked towards the sink and opened up the medicine cabinet above. Without thinking, and clearly use to this routine, I grabbed some Ibuprofen for the cramps and proceeded to take them dry.

"I really need a shower…" I mumbled, giving a yawn as I caught sight of my appearance. Letting out another slew of grumbles, I proceeded to strip and walk into the shower, turning it on and not waiting for it to warm up. I just wanted to clean myself as fast as possible. It didn't take me long to clean myself, wash my hair and finish up my showerly duties. Before ten minutes was up, I was out and squeaky clean.

I reached over to grab a towel to dry my hair, but something quickly caught my attention. I was not alone in the bathroom, and here in front of me sat a very… Emotionally disturbed Cookie's and Cream.

"Um…" Suddenly without reason, I felt incredibly awkward. Normally I didn't have this issue with cats, but with this litter we had adopted - those rules didn't seem to apply to these little guys. I brought a hand to rest on my neck awkwardly as I attempted to collect myself. "Sorry for trapping you in here… I'll let you out now…"

Quickly grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my waist, I proceeded to walk towards the door and let the split colored kitten free - in which it happily took the chance. Running as fast as his kitten legs would allow him, he bolted out of the room in an attempt to get as far away from me as possible. "Sorry…" I mumbled yet again, before closing the the door once more, allowing myself some time to brush my hair and get myself ready.

After a good twenty minutes, I exited the bathroom and entered my room. The temperature change was instant, and I shuddered slightly, cold from the humidity-less air. I walked towards my dresser quickly, intent on getting dressed as quickly as possible.

My outfit consisted of a dark grey hoodie with a black cross design etched down the side. My pants consisted of baggy sweats with little hearts with arrows through them. After a few minutes of attempting to decide my choice of hair, I decided 'fuck it', and threw it into a loose ponytail.

Once I was finished with my outfit, I was left with coming up with something to do today. Looking at the calendar I had hanging by my desk, I took note that it was a working day for Alison, all while I had nothing to do. I was rewarded with a few days off since I had completed the piece the boss begged me to do within a short time frame. Now I had time to complete my own art pieces without any deadlines attached.

Taking note of the time, I gave a small stretch as I started to make my way out of my bedroom. ' _I might as well go get some inspiration today'_ I thought to myself before I began to exit my room, throwing on some slippers I had beside the door. They were the only pairs I had left that were deemed 'wearable'. Halloween has made a habit of attacking them as if they were some form of enemy.

Moving on.

I made my way towards the kitchen, attempting to move as silently as possible in an attempt to not wake the kittens who were happily sleeping in various spots around the house. Halloween was the only one who slept in bed with me anymore, and the others just slept wherever they passed out. Once I made it to the kitchen, I proceeded to make myself a quick breakfast that consisted of sugary cereal. I was in need of a wake up and a sugar rush, and this would fix up my craving.

It didn't take me long to finish my cereal, and before I knew it I was putting my dirty dishes in the dishwasher. Bending down, I was hit with a wave of cramps - and I proceeded to stand there as I waited for them to pass. ' _I feel like crap_ ' I thought to myself, as I attempted to straighten myself out. Taking another moment, I decided then and there that I wasn't going to be going outside even if it killed me, and proceeded to scrap all plans I had started to make within my mind.

Walking towards the living room I looked around for something, hell anything that would catch my interest. If I wasn't going to be heading out, I might as well figure out something to do while I was inside.

My eyes wandered around the joint kitchen/living room, and they soon landed on a lone decorative vase that was sitting on one of the end tables in our living room. Picking it up, I quickly inspected it before nodding, making my way towards the coffee table that sat in front of the TV set. _This will do_ I thought, placing it down in the middle. _Now, something else._ Looking around, I attempted to find something else that I could use for my miniature creative 'spur of the moment'. Finding nothing else in the living room, I made my way towards my bedroom, hoping to find something of value there.

Sifting through the mass amounts of creative materials I had lying around in the depths of my closet, I soon came across the box of fake flowers that I had place in there sometime last christmas. I had received a fake bouquet of flowers from a previous friend, and once christmas was over, I took them off their stems and placed them in the box. They were a mix of fake Lilies and white roses. _I love Lilies…_ I thought, setting them to the side as I pulled myself out of the closet before pushing everything back in that I had thrown out, not really caring about cleanliness. Once I was out, I took note of a random box of oddities that I had at my desk. _Fuck it, I'll take those too._

Taking the fake flowers along with the box of oddities, consisting of ribbons, marbles and a few random cheap paints, I made my way back towards the living room - with a goal in mind. However as I re-entered the living room, I took noticed that King and his various kitten troops were following me as if they were on a quest. He and the others stuck close to my shadow, making sure they followed each foot step I took.

Arriving at my destination, I bent down and pet the kittens lightly before I sat myself down, ready to get to work.

It didn't take me long to finish turning the basic vase into something amazing. I ended up sticking the fake Lilies along the sides, making sure they were protected by a thick glaze, all while marbles lined the bottom - unseen from the outside. Before it was white in color, but now it was a white to purple ombré. All in all, it looked beautiful.

"What do you guys think?" I asked my heard of kittens, only to have a reply of silence. Feeling the faintest of a sweat drop form on my brown, I let out a small cough into my hand as I turned away from them. "Fine, whatever. I like it, so fuck y'all."

Whilst chatting to myself in an attempt to feel better by the lack of response, a loud thump sounded throughout the house, coming straight from Alison's room. Following that, a long string of curses was heard from the woman inside. I stopped what I was doing for a moment to decide if I should help her in a way. "Fuck my ass, I'm going to be late!"

Sighing to myself, ignoring the various sounds of beer bottles smashing ontop of eachother, I got up from my spot and moved towards the kitchen to pop a frozen waffle into the toaster all whilst turning the coffee maker on. That was the least I could do for the disastrous ginger. When the waffle finished, I had just finished putting coffee into a to go cup we had on hand before I held it out for Alison as she was running by. "You're welcome."

She shouted a muffled thank you as she proceeded with one shoe in her mouth, the other she was attempting to put on as she hopped down the hallway. I had to fight away a laugh, watching her hop around like a bunny. Finally getting both on, she sent a nodd in my direction for she took her keys from a dish near the front door.

"Have a good day." I smiled at her as she proceeded to run out the door like sonic the hedgehog towards her car.

"GATTA GO FAST!" I heard her scream as she proceeded to slam the car door, starting up the car and leaving the driveway like the maniac driver that she was.

Watching her from the kitchen window, I stood there with a smile as I heated up some water to make me some hot chocolate. It was also then that I saw Ali run a stop sign at the end of the road. _She's going to get a ticket one day…_ I thought to myself, shaking my head.

Soon enough, I was graced with a hot chocolate, warming my chilled hands. Just as I was to take a sip, I was caught with the sight of mine and Ali's army of kittens entering the kitchen for their breakfast. Giving an amused sigh, I set my drink down so that I could set up their meal for them. "What would you like today?" I commented, looking at them for a silent minute. "Canned salmon!" I decided shortly after, walking towards the cabinet to grab it for them.

Setting down a large plate of pink fish on the floor, I decided that wasn't enough for them, so I soon found myself setting up a bowl filled with pieces of kibble we had picked up. "Not the fanciest meal, but it'll do. 'Bon Appétit' as Ali would say."

I sat myself on the counter as proceeded to drink my hot cocoa. I couldn't help but smile at the large group of kittens, watching them eat with a small hint of amazement. They were doing rather well being around each other, eating silently whilst in their company, but this all changed when Halloween bumped into Blonde Bombshell.

The yellow cat started hissing at Halloween, all while the other simply backed away, almost as if his face was crying that he was sorry. Then, with a random turn of events, I saw the yellow cat begin to hiss at King. I couldn't help but find a frown on my face as I watched the three of them. King growled back, only for Blonde Bombshell to become puffy with annoyance. Halloween took this time to run around and hide behind Lavender and Guy Fieri.

"Hey, calm your tits blondie! Stop messing with King!" I stated as I began to have a glare down with the little blonde ball of sunshine. It was only after a minute that I realized that I was glaring at a cat.

Giving a glare at the blonde cat as a warning, I made my way towards the couch in the living room. They were fed and watered, therefore - taken care of. It was now time for a break. Moving the centerpiece I had made back to the end table in which I had obtained it from, I cleaned up the mess I had made before I sat on the couch.

Pulling the blanket from the back of the sofa around myself, I grabbed the remote to the TV aiming to find something to watch. I felt another wave of cramps pass as I just began to get comfy, and I gave a low sigh.

The Ibuprofen is sure taking its time…

Curling myself into what little of a ball I could create with my cramping body, I decided on watching Arrow from the beginning on Netflix since there was nothing on the television as of right now. Settling into watching the show, I found ignoring most of the felines as I began to zone out. I did however see out of the corner of my eye some of them surround my person, laying around the living room in different spots - yet still keeping rather close. I gave a small smile as I snuggled further into the warm blanket that covered as the medicine worked its stuff. It was only natural that I closed my eyes for a brief moment.

Opening my eyes, I noticed that I was no longer watching episode 1, but was now episode 5. The kittens all seemed to be either sleeping around me or off exploring, but I gave a light shrug. They were kittens, that was to be expected. Shifting my stiff muscles I grabbed the remote and turned off the tv before standing up, grabbing the blanket that had covered me wrapped it around my person like it was a coat.

I made my way towards the kitchen in a shuffle as my stomach rumbled slightly. Though I had eaten not that long ago, I couldn't ignore the rumblies that were happening in my tummy. "Curse this endless pit." I mumbled, tightening the blanket around me as I popped open the fridge, looking for something to eat.

"Shit." I commented, looking around at the near empty fridge. "I forgot that we haven't shopped in a while…" I took note of the large quantities of beer, our one thing of milk, the condiments on the side of the fridge, and the lone package of lunch meat that I dare not smell, for it was probably out of date.

I gave a sigh as I closed the fridge, my stomach making a large gurgle as I did so. I turned to look at the kittens who were still in the living room, now staring into the very depths of my soul. "I could always eat one of them." I joked, watching blondie's eyes widen as he scurried away upon hearing of this. "I'm joking kitty, calm down." I looked back to the fridge with a small amount of displeasure, only to be reminded of the brochure that hung off the freezer.

"PIZZA!" I shrieked, practically throwing the blanket off my body before running to find my cellphone in my destroyed bed. I found it under the various depths of crumbled blankets, and I rushed back to the fridge with a new found hope.

I ripped the brochure off said ice box and proceeded to dial in the number as I quickly scanned over the deals.

"Yes, hi… I would like to place an order for two large pizzas, one with pepperoni, mushrooms and extra cheese, the other with bell peppers, bacon and sausage. Also, three soda's, two root beer and one coke. Oh oh! Also some dipping sauce, one franks and one honey garlic! And… One order of crazy bread." I looked at the brochure one last time. "Should I get a salad?" I asked myself after a moment, before waving a dismissive hand at myself. "Nah. I'm not a rabbit."

"Sure thing! Your order comes up to 33.27! Would this be delivery?" The operator asked, and I nodded to myself.

"Yup!" I then proceeded to give my address, and then turn off the phone, happy with the amount that I was getting. "Pizza for me, and pizza for Ali. A win win situation!" I giggled happily to myself before placing my phone on the counter. "What to do until then…"

I stood from my spot in the kitchen, taking note of my surroundings before an idea hit me as I looked at the wood on the cabinets. "Hmm…" I hummed, running a hand down the side. "Maybe I could do something wood? That'll keep me occupied…" That was what I was going to do. I decided it then.

"Alright boys and girl, meow at me or something when the pizza comes. Ima go carve some wood up and make something out of it." I said, as I started to make my way towards my bedroom - intent on doing just what I said. Carving some wood up and making something out of it.

* * *

 **Third Person**

" **The bitch is gone!"** Hidan shouted, rolling around upon his spot on one of the chairs in the living room. His claws sunk firmly into the fabric of the chair, creating tears as he moved his tiny paws around, destroying it while he did so. " **Thanks Jashin for that. She is too fucking happy for her own good. I would love to give a little scare into her prissy life."** He gave a mad laugh.

" **Calm down you moron."** Kakuzu grumbled, laying his head down on the carpeted floor, trying his best to ignore his idiotic partner. His tail curled around his body as his annoyance grew.

" **Fuck you, heathen!"** It was then that everyone tuned out Hidan, for no one wanted to hear a rant about Jashin.

" **Danna, did you hear that chick? She said she was going to work on some wood and carve some shit, un!"** Deidara teased the red head, who's eyes were already planted on Serenity's door with mild curiosity. " **Want to go check out her work with me?"** He asked, and Sasori gave a stern nod, not wanting to say much else.

The two of them detached from the group, passing a wandering Itachi and Kisame as they made their way towards their owner's room. The door was left open as per usual - Serenity enjoying the company of her kittens when they decided to spend time with her, or, more or less - 'appear' to spend time with her. They nodded towards the other pair before entering the brunette's bedroom, careful to avoid the various books that littered the ground.

" **This woman is a pig when it comes to organization…"** Sasori muttered, taking note of the various globs of dried paint crusting the corners of her carpet from when she spontaneously decided to expand her ever growing wall. Deidara had to agree, even he was a little grossed out - but at least it wasn't a crusty feminine product or something of an unknown nature. At least it was from art.

"Hmm…" Serenity hummed to herself, leaning back in her chair as she sat close to her desk. She knew what she wanted to do, she just didn't know 'what' to do. She spun the wood around on a pedestal she had set up, taking a hard look of the oak she had resting on top. "What do I want to carve into you…"

" **I would say 'light it on fire', but I don't think she would like that, un."** Deidara snickered, earning a glare from his puppet master friend. Sasori gave a sigh, instantly regretting joining the blonde on this 'adventure'.

" **You don't know a thing about art, brat."** Sasori responded, watching Serenity's eyes light up as an idea came to mind.

"I know!" She exclaimed, picking up her tools as she began working on the wood in front of her. Chipping away piece by piece, she held the chisel in her hand as she worked in her strength with every motion.

" **I don't know anything about art? You don't know anything about art, un!"** Deidara yelled in response to his Danna's comment. At this point the blonde was no longer paying attention to the brunette who was carving away at the wood in front of him. No, Sasori had just insulted his art – and the bomber had to prove the other wrong.

" **Oh really? Only someone with a pea sized brain would say that 'explosions' are a form of art. Art is eternal, ever lasting until the end of time – never faltering in perfection. You're view on art is nonsense."** Sasori continued, his eyebrow twitching slightly as his tail began to swirl around his body.

"Oh, the cats are in here..." Serenity mused as her eyes left the wood she was working on. She waved with one of her filled hands, but the cats were two busy hissing at each other. "You two again, always butting heads..." She commented before sighing, returning to her work. However just as she placed the chisel back onto the wood, she didn't reseal how close her hand was, and nicked herself. "Ouch!" She cried.

Blood ran down her arm as she pulled her hands away from the pedestal, dropping her tools on her desk as attempted to stop the bleeding. She didn't take notice of the drops of blood falling down from her elbow.

" **Art is an explosion!"** Deidara yelled, puffing his fur out as he stepped closer towards the puppet master.

" **Fool, art is eternal..."** Sasori too, puffed his chest out with his new found emotions.

" **Explosion!"**

" **Eternal!"**

" **Explos-"** Deidara stopped, taking note of the red water drop falling in his and Sasori's direction. If he were human, it would have been a simple drop on his clothes or skin – but now he was a tiny kitten.

Almost in slow motion did the drop descend from her arm, making its way towards the two kittens below. Sasori was the first to get hit, landing directly on his forehead whilst Deidara was second, it landing on his nose.

The room sounded with a large 'puff' which shocked Serenity into a frozen state. "What the hell is going on?" She asked herself, the room filling with a white sulfur smelling smoke that burned her nostrils. Waving her healthy hand in front of her nose, she attempted to clear her senses of sight and smell before she explored, but this though was quickly shattered once she caught sight of what was in front of her. "..."

There where her kittens once sat, stood two very grown men on all fours, taking residence in her bedroom.

To top things off, they were very naked, and staring right at her in a mix of shock and panic.

"..."

Serenity screamed.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Not the longest chapter in the world – but let me tell you, next one will be even longer!**_

 _ **I tried my best to extend it as far as possible, but I am a person where everything needs to fall in a 'clean order' sort of way, so I had to end it here to please my person (That being Erin's person). With that said, we hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

 _ **Let's answer some of your reviews!**_

 _AmbertheCat: Baby I know you love my endings ;) Don't you worry little fuzz butt!_

 _FairyGirl960: Thank you so very much! I hope you like this ending a swell :)_

 _MickeyLOLgirl: Both me and AmbertheCat write this story. She usually writes half, and then I take over with writing the other half, as well as editing and adding the authors notes. All in all – it's a joint effort! Sorry for the confusion!_

 _Star324: Your wish has been granted! Sorry it took so long darling!_

 _Iram0123: Thank you so very much darling! We made sure to add a little humor to the situation – and next chapter will deliver on all folds of that spectrum. We hope you enjoy – and thank you for your review!_

 _ **Anyways – thank you guys for the support on the story! We will see you next chapter – and we hope everyone has a very merry Christmas, a safe and happy holiday season – and we hope you have a good new years! Cheers :)**_

 _ **-FailingErin and AmbertheCat**_


	6. Chapter 6: Human

_**A/N: Told you guys the next chapter would be coming out fairly close to the last one! We felt bad for how long it took with last chapter, so we pushed this one out as soon as we could after the Christmas holiday. Not much we can do when we have to dedicate most of our time with our family's this season. However, yay! A new chapter!**_

 _ **Also, a big thanks to everyone! All in all we are almost at 30 reviews with only 5 chapters (This being the sixth) now released! From the bottom of both of our hearts, me and Amber would like to say thank you to all those who have stuck around and reviewed the story! We hope that you guys enjoy this chapter as much as we had while writing it!**_

 _ **With that all being said, please enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Third Person**

The room was absolutely silent. Three sets of eyes stared back at one and other, deciding what to do or say in that very moment. Serenity blinked once, twice as if her eyes were deceiving her. Where her kittens once stood, bickering among each other in their cat speak now stood two fully grown and very naked men, just staring at her awkwardly while her arm continued to bleed profusely.

She blinked a third time.

"...un…" Was all Deidara said as he registered what had just happened, eyes shifting between Sasori, who was equally as shocked as he was, and Serenity, who looked… Lost? Dazed? He couldn't put his finger on the word. "Hey, un… We ar-" He didn't even have time to finish his sentence, as a blood curdling scream filled the air.

"Stay away from me!" Serenity proceeded to throw the nearest object towards the fully nude blonde bomber with all the strength her noodle arms would grant her. Luckily that object being the sculpting tool she had been using on the piece of wood she was working on. Deidara, however, being the ninja that he was easily dodged the tool.

"Oy, calm down woman, un! We aren't going to hurt you!" He cried out, only to then have a lamp thrown in his direction, nearly hitting his family jewels.

"You idiot." Sasori spat, looking at his partner with a mix of annoyance and a very prominent 'this is why I never do anything with you' look. "Now look what you have done."

"I'm calling the police!" Serenity yelled, running into her bathroom as quickly as she could, managing to get there before the people in her house could catch her. With heavy breaths, the brunette fumbled her clothes, taking note of her still furiously bleeding arm as she attempted to find her phone, only to realise that she had left it in the other room. "Fuck."

"I'm sorry about the idiot… Serenity." Sasori stated, knocking on the bathroom door as he glared towards Deidara who was still shielding his meat and veg. It took him a moment to remember her name due to the countless times he had wished for her to die as he was put through 'torture'. "Please know that we mean you no harm. This is all a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?" Serenity yelled, throwing herself against the door even though she had long since locked it. She was taking no chances. "Bitch, I don't know who the fuck you even are. What is the misunderstanding with two naked men showing up, in my house let alone, with unknown intentions!" She could hear Sasori sigh on the other side of the door. "You could be rapists! Burglars!"

"I can assure you we are neither." He paused for a moment, turning to look at Deidara. "You aren't a rapist or a burglar are you?" Deidara proceeded to give the most offended look he could offer at that very moment.

"Not helping, un." The blonde spat, leaving the room and Sasori to its demise. "You're on your own, un."

"Please, leave my house…" Serenity pleaded, hoping that they wouldn't have realised that her phone was resting on her messy bed. "I will say it again, I will call the cops if you don't leave. This is your last warning."

Sasori sighed as he walked over towards the brunettes bed, picking up the phone that was clearly on top of her covers. "Wouldn't you need a phone to call the cops?" Though this device was still rather new to him, from spending days with the two girls the Akatsuki had identified this was some sort of communications device.

"..." _Fuck._ "...I have my phone with me." Serenity continued, hoping that there was a chance that he could believe that was someone else's phone.

It was then that Alison decided it would be the best time to text her friend, who was in a very trivial situation. A very loud rendition of 'Nyan Nyan' blared through the speakers, leaving Sasori to stare at the door with a raised eyebrow, while Serenity tried her best very hard not to start bashing her head against the bathtub, hoping for sweet sweet death. "Are you sure?"

"..." Serenity gave a long intake of breath before exhaling it. There was no denying it now. "...I ain't leaving this bathroom, no way in hell… Though you can tell me 'your' side of this… Story."

Sasori brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, giving a fairly mellow sigh before closing his eyes. The feeling of flesh on his face was fairly displeasing for the once puppet man, but there were bigger issues at hand. "This is going to sound far fetched, but we are not some random thieves attempting to break into your home, or some deranged rapists." He looked towards Deidara who now stood in the doorway, his bottom half now covered by one of the living room pillows he bummed during his 'fuck Sasori' disappearance. "We are your cats."

"..." Serenity sat there, processing. "...I admit it. You criminals sure got jokes. I'm laughing my ass off in here." The brunette continued, looking at the door as she waited for the red headed criminal to continue.

"As I have said before, the idea sounds far fetched, but I can assure you, what I said just now is very true." He released his nose before putting his hand on the door knob. "I can also assure you now, that I am not one for jokes."

Suddenly, the puppets hand began to glow a bright blue as he flooded chakra to it, soon entering the door with ease. "You want me to just believe this 'cat story'. It sounds like one of those odd kitten stories that Ali reads in her spare time." Serenity commented, not realising what was happening behind the closed door.

"There are stories about things like this happening?" He sent a side eye to Deidara, who was now looking down at the barrage of kittens that were now flowing into the room. The others had come join them, drawn by the fact that Deidara was now human. "Interesting."

"Interesting?" Serenity's mouth opened as it now stood ajar. "You thieves are something else. Breaking into my house to talk about cats. Though I like your attitude, I would like it if you left me alone. I am done listening."

"You may be done listening, but we however, are not done talking. This is taking far too long." In a matter of seconds, with the door knob still glowing blue, Sasori ripped the door from its hinges, exposing a very vulnerable Serenity who now stared at the area where the door once stood with shock, awe, and pure horror.

"Get away from me!" She screamed again, this time heading straight to the single small window that stood above the shower. Her attempts were flimsy performed and futile as Sasori walked up behind her with ease, pulling the girl towards his form as he forced her out of the bathroom. With the sudden close contact and the fact that he was naked, Serenity's face turned a bright pink, her mind easily turning to mush. She didn't do well around clothed men in general, yet here she was now pressed up to a butt naked thief. "Rape! Somebody!"

"Enough." Sasori groaned, throwing her onto the bed. "You will stay there, and you will not move." It was then that Sasori walked towards the bathroom once more, only to throw her phone into the toilet.

"P-please don't hurt me…" She whispered, tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she sat helplessly on her bed, surrounded by her two kidnappers.

"For the third time woman, we aren't going to hurt you, un." Deidara commented from the door to her bedroom, still holding onto the pillow that covered his man bits. "You fail to see the seriousness of this situation. Now, what you don't realise here is Danna was telling the truth, un. We are your 'cats'."

"Seriously? Still going along with that story?" Serenity replied, brows furrowed with annoyance. "How can you even prove that? You are just a bunch of no good burglars who want either my body or my stuff!" It was clear that her mind was unshifting on the subject. With that thought in mind, Sasori walked towards the kittens who had long since joined the view to watch what was going on, only to pick up 'Halloween'.

"You want proof?" He asked, staring at the brunette who refused to shake her head. "Fine." With that said, he threw the kitten onto the blood soaked floor, an uncaring look on his face as a loud thump was heard.

"Don't you fucking dare throw my kittens you piece of sh-" A large puff of smoke filled the room just as it did earlier, the smell of sulfur attacking her nose. Suddenly all anger she felt towards the red head disappeared as she soon laid witness to a new naked man standing where Halloween once stood. The only difference between the other two, was his face was covered by a large orange swirled mask with only one exposed eye hole.

"Owwie! Sasori-san, that hurt! Please be more gentle with Tobi!" Tobi screamed, clutching onto his head as he rolled around on the floor, man bits flopping around.

Serenity just stared towards the three men that now inhabited her bedroom, unable to speak. One, she was completely proven wrong. Two, there were three naked men standing very close to her bed who she still didn't know their intentions, and last of all… Three. She couldn't help the light headed feeling that flooded her system as she processed everything that was happening.

It was also then the Serenity passed straight the fuck out, leaving the three men to marvel in their nudity state quest for answers.

"Oh no! Owner-chan has died on us! What are we going to do!"Tobi cried out, his loud voice echoing in the room.

Pein closed his eyes whilst still in his cat form, going over what he had just seen, as well as what his subordinates had just caused. With holding a long sigh, he reopened his Rinnegan eyes only for them to land on the puddle of blood which was used to transform them back. Looking towards the others, he nudged towards the blood. "All of you, change yourselves back. Konan, stay here with me for a moment." Catching his minor drift, Konan nodded, knowing exactly what he was hinting.

"Yes, Pein-sama." The others chimed, hesitantly heading towards the puddle of blood which had long since been speared around the room by the others. The first to stick their hand in was Hidan, his enjoyment with blood seeming to take a hold of him before common sense kicked in. Just like the others, a puff of smoke filled the room, and he was returned to his human form.

One by one the Akatsuki became human. However, just as the others they returned to their forms in the nude. Konan quietly covered her eyes as she avoided looking at the others, while Pein watched them with disintrest. "Find something to cover yourselves up with. I need this girl calm when she wakes up so that we can question her."

The others nodded without much protest as they began their search in the girls home to find something they could cover up with. Once they were gone, Pein turned to Konan who nodded quietly. Before she allowed herself to change, Pein walked out of the room, shutting the door so she could become human again without the boys having to see her, and to give her some space. At least she could put on some of the Serenity's clothing without that many issues.

Going to look for his own covering clothes, Pein found himself walking towards the spare bedroom in which the girls never used. He doubted the girls clothing would fit him, so he was hoping that in there he would be able to find something, and something soon, after all, he had no idea when the other woman would return.

Finding something to cover his lower half, he then returned to Serenity's bedroom where Konan was dressing, only to watch the lavender haired woman step out in clothing, but it was very clear that it didn't fit properly.

Nodding at each other, the two Akatsuki members made their way back towards the living room. When they arrived, most of his members had something on to cover at least their lower half. Kisame, Zetsu and Kakuzu only had on what looked like sweat pants while the rest of them had on different mix and matched sweatshirts and sweatpants, some tight fitting, others looking like they were four sizes two big.

"So... What now?" Kisame asked for a moment, pulling up the pants he was wearing, as they appeared to be too large even for him. _It's only the two girls that live here... How?_ He asked himself quietly, but didn't divulge into it too much.

"We are human, now what the fuck do we do?" Hidan yelled, being sucked in by his tight fitting clothes. He ignored the displeased looks Kakuzu was giving him, but proceeded rant on wards. "Now, how the fuck do we get home?"

"Calm yourself Hidan. This is not something that will be accomplished quickly." Pein spoke, his hand running down his jaw line as he spoke. "Finding a way to turn back human was only part of the problem, now we will start focusing on finding a way home." His eyes lingered on Serenity's door. "One of you, see if the child has awoken."

Itachi nodded and walked in the direction of Serenity's room, only to open the door and find that she was still fast asleep. Walking towards the brunette, he proceeded to inspect her carefully before letting out a soft sigh before returning to the others. "She is still out, and probably will be for a while."

Pein nodded, only to be interrupted by soft knocks on the door. Deidara jumped, for he was right beside the door and proceeded to look out the window, only to see a man with various boxes topped on each other, along with a bag in his hand. They waited to see if the man would eventually leave, only for the guy to ring the door bell again. Deidara turned to look at everyone. "She did order something, un…"

"So go pay for it." Kakuzu stated, he was hungry and not in the best moods at the moment, especially while watching his partner fiddle around with the pants he was wearing.

"I don't have any money in this world, un!" Deidara shouted as he glared at the bounty hunter. "Why don't you find the money and go and pay for it, un!" The doorbell rang once more as they argued.

"You seriously think I'm going to pay for this females food?" Kakuzu glared at the blonde bomber.

"Then find the damn money she pulled out and pay the fucker, because if it's food I fucking want to eat it." Hidan shouted as he looked around the room for the money, dead set on receiving said food even if it meant having to do it himself.

Pein gave a low grumble as he rubbed his temples, watching his otherwise S-Class Criminal members search around the house for money, more or less looking like a bunch of chickens run around who just had their heads chopped off. Itachi gave a sigh before walking towards the kitchen, only to find what he assumed was Serenity's wallet. Taking it with him, he proceeded to walk towards the door.

"Good afternoon sir, your total is 33.27" The delivery man asked, holding out his hand in order to receive his money before he handed off the food. Itachi nodded, opening up her rather large wallet to find a couple bank notes with large '50's planted on them. Pulling one of them out, he handed it towards the delivery man, who nodded. "Would you like the change?"

"Keep it." Itachi continued. He didn't care really, it wasn't his money. All he wanted to do was silence the others. The delivery man smiled towards him, nodding as he handed Itachi the bill before shoving the food in his direction. Without much more interaction, he close the door and took the food back inside.

Setting the food down along with the bag that come along with it, Itachi returned to the living room only to head a crash coming from Serenity's bedroom. Deciding that he had done enough, the Uchiha shrugged his shoulders before sitting himself down on the couch, allowing everything to skin in. Kisame soon followed him.

"The fuck's wrong with you, un!" Deidara shouted narrowly avoided Hidan as the Jashinist attempted to pin him down. "Fuck off!"

"Don't be such a goddamn pussy!" Hidan shouted as he tried to pull the shirt Deidara was wearing. "Your shirt is fucking bigger then mine and I fucking want it. Hand it the fuck over." He continued, only for a loud ripping sound to be heard as the shirt finally gave in, ripping apart. "Now look what you have fucking done, heathen."

"Me? This is all your fault, un!" Deidara yelled, only to be interrupted by Tobi who was now running around, pointing a finger in his direction.

"Oh, well look what you have done senpai! You have destroyed one of owner-chan's shirts! You are going to be in so much trouble when she wakes up!" The masked man continued, rocking around in his spot earning Deidara's annoyance.

Pein sighed and turned away from the mess his member's created to turn towards Itachi who was currently having a conversation with Kisame. He then turned back towards the others, disrupting their fight with just a few words. "Enough. The girl ordered food, now go eat it before it gets cold."

"Thank Jashin! I was fucking starving!" With that, the Jashinist proceeded to leave Deidara alone with his ripped shirt, making his way towards the kitchen with the others. One by one, each of them grabbed a slice of what they heard was 'pizza' and proceeded to fill their now human sized stomachs. Hidan now happily stuffing his face, proceeded to yell out in pleasure, only to have their leader wince at his tone.

"Hidan silence." Pein responded with un-amusement, earning a pout from the Jashinist. "We have matters that require our attention. It would seem that there are written occurrences in which others have come into this world in the form of felines. She called it 'fan fiction', is that correct Sasori?"

"Yes. She mentioned that the other girl, Alison reads it. Apparently the plot sounded similar to our situation, so it would be in our best interests to find and review some of this material." Pein nodded with agreement.

"That would be wise. Have any of the rest of you picked up any information regarding the girls or our predicament?" His eyes scanned the rest of the Akatsuki minus Konan, for she had spent most of her time with him.

"Nothing of interest really. Other than her and the other girl being civilian 'children', I see nothing investigating with the girl and her friend." Kakuzu stated as he sat on one of the stools in the kitchen, as far away from Hidan as humanly possible given the space. "I feel as though it would be a waste of time."

"That may be fucking true about the bitch who is knocked out over in the bedroom, however the other bitch fucking seems to be a Jashin damned fan of ours." Hidan stated from his spot in the living room. Deidara nodded at this

"She had strange drawing of all of us on the computer she was using, un." Deidara stated as he leaned up against the counter. "From what I could see, they are way more advanced then the ones we use back home. It might be worth checking out."

"The brunette is not a problem it seems. I must commend you Sasori for destroying her strange device. A cell phone she called it? Those pictures of us were horrid." Kisame stated as he frowned at the idea of anyone else seeing those pictures of him as a cat terribly fitted onsies. Others in their own world would never let the subject slide. I would be horrifying to say the least.

"What should we do with the other girl then?" Sasori asked as he leaned against the wall. The feeling of flesh on his back against the cool wall irritated him to no end as he missed his puppet body. How he had returned human flabbergasted his mind. There were many questions that had yet to have been answered.

"We will talk with her once she returns home, either with or without force depending on what she does." Pein responded, folding his arms over his exposed chest as he eyed the room. "It would be best if we tie up Serenity before she wakes. If she escapes, there is a chance that she might call the police, and I would rather not have to deal with that situation." _I already don't want to deal with this one as it is..._ He continued in his mind, however he didn't state it out loud.

"What is it that you would like me to do, leader?" Zetsu asked, merging into the room. He looked ecstatic to be back in his human form, wanting to gather what information he could right away. Pein moved his eyes towards the plant man.

"Investigate the area. Look for clues and ideas on how we can return home. The less time we spend in this world, the better." With that, Zetsu nodded before merging back into the floor – his mission now to gather what information he could find.

Just as Pein was about to open his mouth and say more, his eyes shot to the door as the sound of the door knob rattling filled the room. Everyone looked towards each other before jumping away from their plates of food, un-knowing of what was going to happen. They braced themselves as the watched Alison walk into the home, not looking at them straight away.

"Wow, it smells great in here Ren!" Alison commented, throwing off her shoes before walking towards the kitchen, completely clueless as to who was in the living room. "Boy, what a day I have had today. My boss is a complete nut job. Fucker thinks all tips are his. Honestly, I can't stand that guy for more then a few hours everyday – thank god he normally has after noon shifts." She continued on, grabbing a piece of pizza. "Ren? Why aren't you talking? I know you're home, I see yo-..." She lifted her eyes only to find the living room filled with the ten members of the Akatsuki, partially dressed at that. "..."

"..." No one spoke, as Alison drew the slice of pizza to her mouth, chewing on it as she attempted to process what was going on. It was only after a good minute of a staring match and her finishing her pizza, did she open her mouth.

"Is my birthday today or something? Because boys, and girl of course, let me tell you, I am thoroughly pleased and coming home and finding a bunch of cosplayers in my home. Was this Serenity's idea?" She smiled to herself, plopping the crust in her mouth, still completely oblivious to the seriousness of the situation. "Shit, you even got me an Itachi. Wow." She then sent a wink in his direction. "You best be stripping cosplayers, because Mama here is now all hot and bothered."

Internally, Itachi wished death upon both him and the girl, while Kisame decided now was a great time to burst into laughter.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Alison is now back into the equation! You know what, if this were to happen to me in real life, I would probably react in the same way. Both my family and friends know this is like some odd dream I have, meeting my favorite criminals – but boy oh boy, if it were to happen, I would happily open my butt to them. Haha!**_

 _ **Anyways! Thank you to all those who have reviewed last chapter! Let's answer some of them C:**_

 _AmbertheCat:_ _Babe, you should know by now that I am the master of cliff hangers. Woman, you have read my other fics right? XD_

 _Rei-Nao:_ _Thank you so much! Since Serenity is an artist, we thought if it would be best if we turned the artists human first, that giving us a bundle of opportunities! I am happy you enjoyed this chapter!_

 _Izzy-Neko:_ _I thought it was too mean the way I left the chapter, but I am happy you enjoyed the ending haha! Hopefully you will enjoy this one as well! Also, you should thank amber for the king scene. She is the one who came up with that haha! I was like "That's silly" but after seeing it written, it's brilliant! Hope your Christmas was well! :)_

 _FairyGirl960:_ _Zetsu never gets some love, so we decided to add a cute scene in there with him haha!However, thank you very much! We hope you had a lovely Christmas as well :)_

 _ **Anyways! We hope to see you guys next chapter!**_

 _ **With love, FailingErin and AmbertheCat**_


	7. Chapter 7: Terms and Conditions

_**A/N: We are incredibly sorry for the long wait for this story! We ended last chapter on such a rude cliff hanger – we honestly thought we would be able to get a chapter out shortly after, however plenty of stuff prevented us from sitting down and finishing this.**_

 _ **We wrote about three pages and the went on a long break – but I am happy to say that we are back with a brand new chapter. It took about three months, but it be here! We are terribly sorry it took us this long – but it happens, especially since this story is equal effort on two people.**_

 _ **With that said, we hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Hope it was worth the wait – and we promise the next one will be posted no more then a week! Cheers!**_

 _ **-FailingErin & AmbertheCat**_

* * *

 **Third Person**

"Subdue her." Pein spoke, eyeing those who were in the room along side him, eyes particularly falling on Kisame who was doubled over in laughter. The moment his leader spoke, the blue skinned man took all his might in order to straighten up and silence himself. Itachi too sent a look over to Kisame, who gave a light grunt as he attempted to calm himself.

"Wait, wh-" Just as Alison opened her mouth to speak, her hands were suddenly pulled behind her back with force, and she was thrown to the ground. She opened her mouth to make a sound, but found it hard as she found it suddenly hard to breathe. "The fuck!?"

"Silence girl." Pein replied, walking towards the gaping girl. Soon he stood over her, but the lack of response caught him off guard. "Do you not realise the severity of the situation that you are in?" His Rinnegan eyes taking in the red head's form.

"Honestly?" She spoke, tone clearly filled with a mix of frustration and confusion. In a poor attempt, she looked to see who was on top of her, only to find Kakuzu's foot sitting firmly on her back. "Nah, not really, no." Pein's eyes narrowed.

"Shut up girl." Kakuzu mumbled, pressing his foot deeper into her back, earning a slue of 'ows' coming from the red head.

"Okay, fine, fuck. Lay off the foot asshole." She mumbled, blowing a stray piece of hair from in front of her face that had fallen in front of her eyes. When he did not let up, she grumbled under her breath. "So what are you, a bunch of half naked robbing cosplayers?" She paused for a moment. "Wait, the fuck? Why are you half naked? Where are your guns and weapons?"

"You speak too much." Kakuzu mumbled again, rolling his eyes at the sound of her continuous voice. "She is almost as bad as Hidan…"

"The fuck!?" Hidan shrieked, pointing an accusing finger in the money miser's direction. "The fuck is that supposed to mean?" It was then that he received a beating over his head from Kisame, who was now giving him a stern look.

"Idiots…" Sasori quietly responded under his breath, shaking his head lightly whilst trying to distance himself from the rest of the Akatsuki.

Pein whispered something under his breath before turning to Itachi, who was watching the loud girl with a somber look on his face. Once he realised Pein was looking in his direction, he brought his glance upwards. "Itachi, fetch the other girl." The Uchiha bowed his head, before leaving to do as he was told.

"What would you like us to do, un?" Deidara asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked between everyone, unsure as what to do from there.

"We shall question them until further notice. We need information as to where we are, and these two will give it two us." All those who were in the room nodded as they all turned towards Alison, who was now thrashing around on the ground.

"Alright, that's it. Let me the fuck up before I break that leg of yours!" She whipped her head around in a poor attempt to bite his leg, but alas, all attempts were futile. "THAT LEG WILL BE MINE!"

"I told you she was feisty." Kisame stated with a toothy grin, eyeing the red head. "I like her."

Alison heard his words and turned around to give him a wink before returning to attempt leg removal with her teeth. "I WILL END YOU!"

"I have the girl." Itachi said, carrying a still very unconscious Serenity over his shoulder. Her clothes at this point had become stained with dried blood, along with her arm that had since stopped bleeding. "What would you like me to do with her?"

"Take her to the couch. Kakuzu, you as well." The two of them nodded towards their leader before making attempts to bring the two girls over to the couch. Itachi had no problem with Serenity who was still largely unconscious, but Alison on the other end…

"HAHA!" The moment Kakuzu lifted his foot, she proceeded to scurry away from his person. "I'M BACK BITCHES!" However, the victory that she was having was short lived, as she was soon picked up by another person. "Oh come on!"

"Nah - ah! Not so fast little girlie!" Tobi replied with a playful waddle. He picked her up with ease, however now that she had mobility, she was continuously thrashing whilst in his arms. "Stop flopping around you silly!"

"You can keep telling me to stop weirdo, but that ain't going to stop me! Alison shall have her freedom!" Tobi's response was throwing her on the couch beside Serenity. "Well, fuck. Never mind then." She gave a light pout as she attempted to sit herself down properly.

"Girl, shut your mouth." Kisame stated with a sly smile, approaching her in attempts to scare. "You are being a complete fool. We'll be taking your head soon if you don't shut your trap." Alison opened her mouth to reply, only for Kisame to step closer.

"There are only two things that can and will silence me – and let me tell you, the first one is not safe for work so that's a no go, and the second one is food – so tough luck there champ!" This response did not stop Kisame from walking closer and closer.

"I say we just fucking kill her." Hidan replied with a yawn, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "All she does is talk, and boy is she giving me a fucking headache." All eyes momentary moved towards the Jashinist.

"Stop talking, fool." Kakuzu mumbled, back in his spot beside the silver haired zealot. "Just... Stop."

Alison eyed everyone in the room. It was only around then that she realised more was going on. From the near emotionless stare from 'Pein' to the ever watching eyes of the others, it finally clicked. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath before turning towards Kisame, taking a light moment to respond. "...Parlay."

Kisame's mouth fell open as a clearly confused look fell onto his face. "...What?" He questioned, eyes falling onto the others, especially Pein and Itachi, as if waiting for them to explain. "...Par… Lay?"

"Parlay." Alison said again, making sure to wiggle as close to her best friend as possible, a sudden need to parent washing over her. "A word used by the pirate brethren as a way to negotiate this situation without being attacked until said 'parlay' is complete. I'll answer your questions, if you answer mine."

The room stood quiet as looks were exchanged across the room. Alison silently played with her hands as she hoped and prayed that they wouldn't realise she was totally ripping off and giving a really crappy explanation of the use of 'parlay' from Pirates of the Caribbean.

"...Very well." Pein spoke, eyeing the french Canadian girl with a very serious expression. Just as he opened his mouth to ask her a question, it was then that Serenity decided it was the best time to wake up and join the party.

Serenity opened her multicolored eyes to find that she was no longer in her bedroom, but now in the living room pressed up against another person. With groggy movements, she turned her head to find herself smushed beside Alison, however with a quick side eye, she realised that they were not alone. "...Ali?"

"...Hm?" Alison turned to look over to her friend. "Oh shit, you are awake! Lovely for you to join the party!" Serenity gave a double take between her best friend and their house guests as if both trying to analyze and process what was going on. Seeing this, Alison continued. "I might want to add that this isn't much of a party as in 'friends chilling and having a beer', but more of a kidnapping and sorta rapey feeling party. I mean, if you are into those, good for you I guess, but I mean - I'm kinda not digging it right now."

"Wait, wh- NO! Why the fuck would I be into that THAT sort of thing?" Serenity replied rather loudly, flabbergasted at the fact that Alison would assume something like that. "However, now is not the fucking time to be talking about this shit. HOW ARE YOU SO CALM!?" She took time to look around the room, only to find the people who were in the house before had tripled, and that she was surrounded by quite a few half naked men, and a woman who was apparently wearing her clothes. However, just as Alison was about to respond, Pein spoke up again.

"We shall follow this, 'Parlay'. You will tell us what we need to know, and you shall remain unharmed. If that goes well, you may answer your questions." Serenity proceeded to give a side eye to Alison, who was sitting there returning said side eye. _You fucking would use a Pirates of the Caribbean reference_ _wouldn't you_ _._ She thought internally, watching the red head try her best not to crack a smile. _Fucking nerd._

"Glad to hear!" Alison chipped, sitting up straight, a new found determination settling in her tiny bones. "Ask away baby cakes."

"Alison, you really shouldn't be talking to these people that way…" Serenity quietly commented, eyeing the red head who just shrugged.

"Sweet heart. I came home accusing these guys of being birthday strippers." She clicked her tongue. "I think we broke the ice on that one, however I WILL say that my but thole is super clenched because I am somewhat close to shitting myself if things go south. I will wholeheartedly admit that." Hidan winced in the background, mouthing 'ew' as he waited with the others for questioning to begin.

"Enough." Alison shut up. "Where are we?"

"Mother Earth." Serenity stated as she sat up and hugged her legs closer. A look of displeasure was apparent on the leader's face. Serenity sighed as she sat back, bringing her legs with her. "We are in Clearwater Florida."

"Where the is that, un?" the blonde bomber asked.

"In 'Murica…" Alison replied, a sly smile falling onto her face as she eyed each member with her green eyes. It was only when Serenity coughed that she straightened up. "We are in America. Sorry, I kinda constitute fear for untimely humor. It's a bad habit."

"Clearly..." Kakuzu mumbled tiredly, slumping against a wall behind himself.

"What nation is this 'America' in?" Pein questioned quietly. It sounded like an odd question to ask even to himself, but he had to ask it. Alison opened her mouth to make a witty response, but Serenity quickly covered her friends mouth.

"What do you mean... Nation?" She asked quietly. "If you are talking about countries, we already gave you that answer. If you are talking about land masses, we are in north America..." She couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the question. "I mean, you guys know that right? I mean, you speak perfect english..."

Pein didn't respond. "Answer the question. Where are we?" Serenity went to respond yet again, but Alison pulled her hand away from her mouth.

"This is really starting to sound like one of those fan fictions I read." She commented, scooting away from her friend in an attempt to avoid having her mouth covered again. "Akatsuki sent into our world, usually due to Hidan, Tobi or other as cats, and then they are stuck trying to find their way home all whilst being housed usually be young and fairly attractive women and sometimes the odd and usually gay male." She quipped, turning towards Serenity who was now watching the red head with confusion. "Usually they are romance or humor stories, however there is super dark one about this girl named Anna..."

"Enough!" Pein roared, earning the two girls attention. He turned his own towards Alison as he walked towards her, sitting down on the coffee table that sat in the middle of the living room. "Tell me more about these stories."

"You have to be fucking kidding me." Serenity commented, mouth open slightly. "They are stories. STORIES. Why the hell do you guys want to know about these fan fictions?" She went to move herself, only to wince as she hit her arm.

"It is not your time for questions yet girl." Kisame stated, now standing behind the couch the girls were sitting. Serenity shivered as she held onto her hand, lowering her eyes.

"Well..." Alison replied. "What would you like to know about them? Every single one of them are different."

"Just explain as best you can, un." Deidara stated from his spot beside Sasori.

"Well... The Akatsuki are a bunch of fictional character's from a series called Naruto, as y'all know apparently..." She answered honestly, eyeing the torso's of a few of the boy who stood in front of her. "I'm some odd event, some stories including witches, a jutsu gone wrong, pressing button that says 'do not press', all that jazz, somehow they end up in our world. Sometimes as themselves, sometimes as cats, hell I have even read some with cute little doggos!" She looked towards Serenity with a new found excitement as she continued talking about one of her interests, but she couldn't help but lower her tone once she saw how her friend sat.

"Um... What else. Usually they are taken in by people who they either force to take care of them, or by invitation, and they work towards finding a way home, but sometimes they don't." She gave a sigh. "Why do you guys want to know anyways? Y'all are just a bunch of cosplayers, right?" Attempting to make a point, she looked into Pein's eyes, taking note of the details. "I won't lie, if you had shown up in your whole Akatsuki uniform, you guys would be some of the best. You could make hella money by sponsors."

"We are no 'cosplayers'! At least, Tobi thinks..." Tobi mustered up, walking towards the girls on the couch. He looked down at his own torso, and attempted to feel himself up. "Tobi is Tobi, not some silly faker!"

"There is something off about these guys Ali..." Serenity whispered into Alison ears, and the red head turned towards her friend.

"Sometimes I think you are the one who is an alcoholic Ren." Was all she said before she looked back towards the Akatsuki. "Seriously though, I still don't know what the fuck is going on here."

"We are no... 'Cosplayers' as you put it, girl. We are about as real as it gets." Kisame stated from behind them.

"What the fuck is a cosplayer anyways?" Hidan muttered, crossing his arms as he looked towards Kakuzu for conformation. "Sounds fucking stupid."

"You guys stay in character, I like that, but we aren't really in a situation for me to enjoy it." Alison mumbled. She turned to look at Serenity, who was nursing her now swelling and crusty hand. "You going to live?"

"Probably..." She whispered, picking away dried blood. "As long as these guys don't kill us first."

Pein stood from his spot on the coffee table. He had heard enough – it was clear these girls weren't cooperating. He had more questions then answers. "Kill them." Was all he said as he looked towards the others.

"Woah- no no no. No way in fucking hell are we going through this again!" Alison stated once she felt Kisame wrap his arms around herself. "Gosh – LET GO OF ME DAMNIT!"

"You talk too much..." Was all the blue man said as he picked her up from her spot on the couch and attempted to pull her away. No matter how hard the red head kicked or attempted to bite the man, it was no use.

"Wait!" Serenity cried as the nearest person beside her, that being Itachi, moved in to pick her up. "P-please – we can work this out! Is there any way that you guys can prove you are the real A cat suki?" Though she completely butchered their group name, this earned a raised hand from Pein.

"Proof?" He asked himself quietly, his eyes scanning among his members, taking note of the thrashing Alison and the terrified Serenity. Soon his eyes landed on Hidan, who looked rather ecstatic. "Kakuzu." He stated, and the money miser nodded before walking towards the kitchen, only to come back with a knife.

"I don't understand why those two get to land the final fucking blow." Hidan commented to himself, completely ignoring the others. "I would love to just put my hands on them... Little bitches handling my body in that stupid fucking cat form..." Just as he was about to continue, a knife swiped against his wind pipe, severing his head and allowing a gush of blood to expel from the stump where it once sat.

Alison's mouth fell open, and she ceased all movement as she looked at the commotion in front of her. Serenity watched too, only with a much more horrified expression as little droplets of blood landed both on and around her person, soaking both into the carpet and the couch. This had to be a gag, right?

His body soon fell to the ground dramatically as Kakuzu stood there, holding the zealots head. If he were any other person, he would have been dead right there and then, but this was Hidan. With a loud Shrek, his magenta eyes moved to look at Kakuzu as his face hardened. "THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" Blood continued to dribble from where his neck hung.

That was all that was needed. The moment Hidan started talking whilst his head was removed from his body, Serenity was out cold. She slumped against the couch, and partially on Itachi as he was attempting to pick her up. Alison on the other hand, had a much different reaction.

Instead, a serious tone flushed over her, and Kisame seeing a change in response, loosened his grip around her. With a hard swallow, she looked towards Pein, everything clicking within her head. "Well. I wasn't expecting this."

"You will continue to answer my questions." The ginger stated, his tone hard. "Or else I will take both yours and your friends life. Do I make myself clear?"

Alison gave a hard nod. "Crystal."

"Let her go." Kisame nodded with a stiff grunt, letting the girl go. Once she was free from his grasp, she brought her hands to straighten out her shirt, fixing her appearance.

"Alright. Let's talk."

* * *

 **First Person Alison**

To say that I was scared was an understatement. I was on the verge of shitting myself – because not only was I terrified, but something I never though could happen, was happening.

"Sit." Pein commanded, and I followed said command. I knew how I was dealing with, and I did not want to risk mine nor my friends life. Now was not the time for my usual attitude. I opened my ears as I waited for his next question, calmly ignoring the stares from the other members. "How is it that you know about us?"

"You guys are apart of a fictional series called Naruto." I replied automatically. I sat myself back on the couch, making sure I sat as straight as my back would allow me, attempting to appear as serious as possible. "It follows the story of Naruto Uzumaki from when he was a child. Because we learn about him, we learn about you guys in the process." Happy with that response, the Akatsuki 'leader' nodded.

"Does your world have anything relating to 'Jutsu's' or something similar? Do you utilize your chakra to any degree?" I frowned at that. We had chakra? When was that a thing?

"Chakra?" I questioned.

"We weren't able to sense it before in our feline bodies, but now we can sense it clearly." Itachi replied to her question, hand placed on the back of the couch as he stood firmly beside Kisame who was now back behind them.

"Our world isn't like yours in many senses." I commented dryly. "I didn't even know we had chakra that we could manipulate. Here we use swords, knifes and all the usual for physical fights, and guns or bows for long range. If we knew how to use chakra in any way, the government is probably hiding this fact from us. They probably where." I blew another stray hair away from in front of my place. "This is fucking mind blowing."

"You have no idea." Sasori mumbled from his spot beside Deidara, earning a side eye from the blonde.

"Do you know what could have sent us here?"

"To be honest?" I questioned. "No, not a clue. I'm guessing you guys were our cats." To that, a few of them nodded, while the others did little to respond. "Figures we would be the ones to receive a bunch of criminals turned cats. Just our fucking luck." I ran a hand over my face as I attempted to process everything. "I would happily turn to fan fiction to try and help you guys out, however there are a good few hundred out there, most of them unfinished and barely explaining how you guys came to this world, also usually with silly ways to get you guys back. I honestly don't know what to think or say."

"Hm." Pein allowed his eyes to linger on Konan who was lost in thought as she traced her hand along the floor below her. "This could be a problem."

"You don't say..." I quipped, closing my eyes to allow myself a moment to think. "I seriously don't know how this has happened. Do you guys even know how you all came to? What happened before you were sent here?"

"To be honest, we all went to sleep as usual I would assume, un." Deidara replied, looking towards the others. "At least, that is what me and Danna did, un. Well, more of me sleeping and him watching over, but he too slept." Sasori nodded slowly.

"It felt as though the life was sucked out of me. I felt drained." The red head replied.

"Ow, that fucking hurts!" Hidan stated, and I couldn't help but open my eyes, but the moment I did, I regretted it. Kakuzu was worming a stitch into Hidan's butchered neck. "The puppet is fucking right. Ouch, slow down!"

"Stop your whining." Kakuzu mumbled.

"Well..." I mumbled, crossing my arms over my chest. "This is troubling. I can only imagine how you guys feel."

"Why is it that you are suddenly acting so calm?" Konan questioned from her seated spot on the floor. I turned my eyes towards the blue haired woman only to shrug lightly.

"To be honest, I don't know why myself." I let out a small sigh as I brought a hand up to scratch the end of my nose. "I'm more or less lost for thoughts with this whole thing, so I am just sorta in mellow mood for now. Let me tell you though, give it a few hours – I'll probably freak out then." Konan nodded softly, as if somewhat understanding.

The room fell quiet as the questions stopped. Pein had long since closed his eyes in though, whilst the others fell into awkwardness. Once I was done scratching my nose, I looked towards the Akatsuki leader with a raised brow. "So... What now?"

"I'm not sure." Was what he replied with, opening his eyes. "For now, however, you will house us and take care of our need until we figure out how to return home. We need food, clothing, and we will establish sleeping arrangements." I opened my mouth to somewhat protest, but he raised a hand to silence me. "There will be no objections."

 _Sure thing dad._ I held back my tongue from replying, instead closing my mouth, and nodding stiffly. "Alright..."

"Good." He turned towards the rest of the Akatsuki. "Meet me in the spare bedroom. I require a private word with all of you." He then turned towards me. "There is to be no eavesdropping from you Alison. Stay here and wait until your friend wakes up, then we shall talk about arrangements. If we find out you have in some way alerted the authorities of any kind, the-"

"Our ass will be grass. I got it. The whole super secret meeting, no worries." I raised my hands up defensively. "Don't really feel like losing my head anyways. You guys do you."

With that, the Akatsuki left the living room, leaving me and Serenity alone. The room fell quiet as I turned to look towards the little Asian who was slumped against the couch, and I couldn't help but run a hand through my now slightly tangled mop on my head. I attempted to pin a thought, or even a feeling as to what was going on, but all I could do was become confused. Both for me, and for Serenity.

All I could say was I was torn. I was both fan girling internally, but also on edge. This was the Akatsuki. The fucking Akatsuki from Naruto.

I grumbled, falling onto my best friends, wrapping my arms around her body and giving her a snug hug. "I'm too old for this bullshit." I mumbled before I closed my eyes, allowing my brain to sort things out on its own as I fell asleep. This was too much for me.

All I knew was the shit to come was going to be interesting, and that this would probably be an adventure that me and Serenity would either both be glad we took, or one that we both would regret. Who knew what was to come from here?

* * *

 _ **A/N: Ta-da! The writes block is gone from us both, and we present the newest chapter to our story! To be honest, this chapter is more or less damage control, but we also wanted to move on from them being kittens. We had to put ourselves into Alison and Serenity's minds and picture what we thought they would be thinking at this moment. I am fairly happy to say that I am very pleased with the result.**_

 _ **Now lets answer some of your reviews!**_

 _AmbertheCat: GURL – endings are my favourite thing to write. I always try to make mine witty or sad depending on the moment, so I am glad you liked it!_

 _NatNicole: I am glad you enjoyed the chapter C:_

 _Rei-Nao: Yes! I actually used that scene as inspiration, so I am glad you enjoyed it! Thank you for your continuous support!_

 _Izzy-Neko: Your review made us both smile, thank you so much! We hope you like this chapter as well! I hope your boyfriend still isn't questioning you xD. _

_JigokuShoujosRevenge: I am glad you found las chapter relateable! Serenity is an artist, and Alison just works at star bucks, so I wanted to allow Serenity a moment to shine with her unknowingly turning the Akatsuki human with her art! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

 _FairyGirl960: Thank you darling! And also, thank you for your continuous support!_

 _MadaraUchiha-Chan: Thank you so much! Hope we aren't too late with the chapter xD_

 _ **Thank you to all who have reviewed, favourites, and followed the story over the past few months! We hope you guys stick around for next chapter! Cheers!**_


	8. Chapter 8: The game changer

_**A/N: Thank you guys for sticking around with the month wait! Both me and Amber have been quite busy within our personal lives, however we are managing to write while we can!**_

 ** _Thank you for your continued support! If you would like to see more of something from a character, let us know! Humor, adventure, romance, you name it!_**

 ** _Onward_** _ **with the chapter :)**_

* * *

 **First Person Serenity:**

Have you ever had a dream that felt incredibly horrifyingly real even though you know it couldn't possibly happen? The constant beating of your heart, the fear in your eyes, and to top things off - the sound of your best friend attempting to reason with the… 'Things' that caused this nightmare? These dreams were not common for me to have, so when this one popped up, I nearly shat myself.

When I was finally able to pull myself out of the nightmare, I instantly took notice to the arms that wrapped around me. I won't lie, I felt a little bit spooked especially with the dream I have had - but once I saw a mop of bright orange hair, I realized that it was Alison who was wrapped around me.

We were in my room as far as I could tell, but the blanket's weren't wrapped around us. Instead they were sprawled on the floor from what I could see. The room was fairly dark, but I couldn't tell if it was evening or morning darkness.

I pushed myself half way up with Alison still clinging around my torso, and I couldn't help but hiss as pain shot through my arm. Pulling said arm from behind my back, I pulled it in front of me only to see it was wrapped in a bandage. I couldn't help the lump that threatened to form in my throat as I remembered the events from my dream..

Looking around the room in the near darkness, I took note of my surroundings. Besides the blankets that were mangled on the floor, everything seemed in place. Paint was ready and waiting for me to start working on the next wall of my room, books were in their normal places sprawled around from when I used them last, and random paint brushes on the floor around these books. All in all, it was the same mess as it always had been.

It was then that I took noticed to a wooden block on my table, ready and waiting to be used for an art piece. The scalpel that was being used it thrown in front of it, sitting in what seemed to be a dark spot. I winced, trying to see what it was - but I wasn't going to be able to look at it while Alison was wrapped around me.

Using all my weight, I shifted Alison around so that I could stand up. Once she was moved, I stood up and walked towards the light switch, and I flipped it on. I turned back towards my work shop, and to my horror, I realized the tools were not just resting on a dark spot.

"..Blood…" I whispered, my eyes widening with horror. I brought my hand to look at again, only to see that it was the injury that I had got whilst working. _That would mean…_

"I can't believe it…" I whispered, looking around my room for anything that would help me refuse my brains' claims that my dream was real. It can't be real - it shouldn't...

Then I looked towards the bathroom, and boy did the color leave my face faster than an Olympic runner.

There inside the bathroom, which seemed normal on the outside, sat the door of said bathroom. It sat there neatly tucked in, as if it was going to be repaired sooner rather than later, and was just waiting for someone to do it. That wasn't the kicker though - oh no. There in the toilet sat my cellphone, sunk to the bottom.

It took everything in my power keep from screaming. Alison slept soundly behind me, and I didn't want to wake her with my screams, being reminded of the blood curdling one I gave earlier. My throat too reminded me of it. I reached into the toilet, pulling the electronic device out of the cold toilet water and frowned. Looking at it, I accepted the phone's death with a great sigh, putting on the bathroom sink counter. There was no saving it now.

Looking towards the bed, I gave a deep sigh as I watched Alison while she asleep. She snored very softly, lost in her own dreams - almost as if she wasn't bothered by what was happening. Pressing my lips together, it was then that I decided it was time to face my fears.

Swallowing the hard lump in my throat, I cracked my neck once before I made my way towards my bedroom door. If Alison was comfortable enough to sleep during this, then I should have no problem right? I couldn't help but still feel scared as I turned the door handle to open, but once the door became fully open, I was met with nothing but a silent hallway, not a soul in sight.

Having a fairly large three bedroom house, I would have expected it to be quiet if it were just me and Alison, but it was more than just us two now occupying the house. With shifty eyes, I looked down the hallway before swallowing once again, pushing forward towards the kitchen to see if I could find anyone.

With quiet steps I made it to the kitchen with ease, however I could see lights on in the living room, and the sounds of low conversation. However, as soon as I stepped onto the tiling of the kitchen, all conversation seemed to stop.

Holding my breath, I turned towards the fridge in an attempt to grab something so that it wouldn't seem like I was snooping, I quickly grabbed one of Alison's many beers and shut the door, only to have what air I held forced out as I realized I was not alone in the kitchen. There beside the fridge, stood one of the Akatsuki, the 'leader' I assumed, with ginger hair that matched Alison's.

"Well?" He asked, tone as cold as his ringed eyes. I couldn't help the shiver that travelled down my spine.

"Excuse me?" I stuttered, cursing at myself for the lack of control I had on my voice. His eyes narrowed as he looked towards the beer I held in my hand.

"I asked what you were doing in here?" He stated with authority. His no-nonsense attitude quite scary. Shifting a little as I fell back on my heel, I lower my gaze to the floor.

"I was grabbing a drink… I was thirsty." I whispered, now unable to find my voice. Now that I had eyes on me, I felt uncomfortable. To think that him, along with the others were once our cats. _If I had known..._

Giving a slow sigh, placing a hand on my chest in an attempt to settle the anxiety that threatened to bubble over. Giving a minute to blink a few times, I could feel his cold eyes staring into my person. Everything I was doing was being scrutinized down to the last detail.

Attempting to not cave in to my fear, I turned around and went to the cupboards and pulled out a glass for my drink in an attempt to stall further communication. Sticking my hand into our drawer of miss-matched kitchen utensils, I made sure to rummage around for a good minute or two 'seeking' the bottle opener.

After a good moment of standing there awkwardly, their leader must have seemed to have think he had seen enough, leaving me alone in the kitchen.

I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding as I finally pulled out the bottle opener. _Had I of know I was going to be under this amount of stress when I woke up, I would have never opened my eyes._ I commented in my head, eyes drifting from the bottle that was now opened towards the living room, where most of the activity seemed to resignate within the house.

My stomach then decided to give a violent rumble as I stood there. Bringing my bandaged arm to rest on my nearly empty belly, I gave a sigh as I looked towards the fridge I knew was empty, and then a glace towards the empty pizza box of the pizza I ordered earlier. _Of course..._ I thought, making a mental check towards going shopping later.

"Alison and I are most certainly going to have a talk later..." I mumbled to myself, throwing my bum against the counter behind me with a beer in hand. From where I sat, I could clearly see two of these new people sitting in the living room, acting oblivious to my stares. One was a red head who looked mildly familiar, and the other was a blonde, who I too couldn't pin point where I knew them from. "I know you all from somewhere..."

"You appear to be opposite to your friend in this situation. She seems to know just about everything on us, but it appears you know very little. We are the Akatsuki." I couldn't help but jump yet again as a voice from the side stated. Catching my breath, I turned only to be met with the sight of the blue man that held down Alison earlier.

Now HIM I recognize. Though his name avoided my mind, his look was something that someone couldn't forget. "I know you're face, but I can't pin a name. Same with the other two that I can see from here."

The blue skinned man turned his head to look in the direction I was, only to spot the red head and blonde who seemed to be having a conversation of their own, every once in a while looking up to meet eyes with the blue man. Giving a large toothy grin, the man dipped his head. "Name's Kisame. The blonde's name is Deidara, and the red head is Sasori.

I snapped the fingers of my spare hand as I pointed towards Kisame. "That's your name." I stated, before looking towards the others. "I'm not a regular viewer of your show like Alison is. At most I would watch an episode here and there when she did." He nodded at this. "One of two of them involved you three, plus your partner I believe." I didn't make a comment towards Alison's obsession. I knew very clearly who is partner was – more then I should probably know.

"Trust me kid, you don't want to know any more about us then what you know right now." I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this. "Anyways, enough about that. Leader here say's you guys will be housing us under strict conditions. I'm guessing that red head is still asleep and hasn't told ya, correct?"

"I thought so..." My comment caused him to raise an eyebrow this time. Finding the courage to muster up a smile, I tilted my head. "That guy seemed like the leader type. A stick right up his arse..." I said the last bit mumbled, but this caused the blue skin man to give a loud laugh, enough to disturb those in the living room.

"You've got humour, girl." His teeth were shown as he calmed down, protruding from his lips like a shark's. "You best keep that up. It'll help you get along with the others better."

"Thanks for the advise..." I gave him a genuine smile as I brought the beer to my mouth, taking a large drink of the bitter liquid. "I'll remember that for next time... But to answer your question, yes. Alison is still asleep, and I am still somewhat terrified." I let my lips do the talking.

"Trust that gut of yours, we are not people that should be trusted." A rough voice sounded from the living room, the tall stitched man of the group walking towards the kitchen, a hand resting on his brown hair. "Never let your guard down around us."

"Right..." I looked towards Kisame, who's eyes rested on the man who had walked, only to turn back to me and nod. "Anyways... Can you guys inform me what will be going on?"

"It's simple." The stitched man said, walking towards the fridge and opening it up. "We are staying here, while you and your friend take care of our needs, whatever that may be." I pressed my lips together, waiting for him to elaborate, but no such thing happened.

"...I need to go shopping for groceries... We don't really have anything in the fridge right now." The man sighed, pulling back from the fridge and grumbling to himself. "I'm sorry... This all... Happened at a very bad time."

"Whatever..." The man grumbled, walking back towards the living room without looking back.

"Is everyone apart of your group so..." I started to question.

"Grumpy?" Kisame stated, and I nodded. "Usually. If not, then certainly bordering on annoying."

With that, we fell into a somewhat awkward silence. We didn't really have much to talk about, and on top of that, I wasn't really too keen on continuing on. Instead, I walked towards the fridge and pulled off the pad of grocery list paper, also grabbing a pencil near by.

 _Might as well keep myself occupied... I'm scared to leave them alone in my house. Damn it Alison, you better wake up soon..._

Kisame soon left my side, now uninterested in what I was doing, for it was most likely boring. I mean, in the end I was just jotting down groceries that we would need, now in larger quantities. Instead of a single loaf of bread, I made sure to write down a good six just to be safe, and that is just an example.

I only made it halfway down the first lined sheet when a loud yawn erupted from behind, and I couldn't help but dart my eyes from the paper and onto the person. There stood Alison, eyes rather tired looking, with a messy mop of hair to match.

"Good morning." She yawned, making it her turn to walk towards the fridge, shoving past me who was still leaning over the counter as I wrote, only to shove open the door and pull a beer for herself out. She didn't even need a bottle opener. Shoving the chilled beverage underneath her shirt, she gave a tough yank as the cap pulled off with ease. With that, she brought the bottle to her lips, only to down a good half of the drink in one go.

Sensing an awkward feeling around the room, she lowered the bottle to look towards me in confusion, only to look around the room and for a ping of realization to hit the red head. "Oh." She commented, looking towards the Akatsuki who had once again gone silent. "To be completely honest, I forgot we had 'guests'. Then again, the pain in my back should have reminded me of that."

"I honestly don't understand how dumb and calm you can be about this whole thing." I mumbled, watching as Alison shrugged lightly, shutting the fridge door behind her as she finished her drink.

"I honestly accepted what was happening the moment blood ruined both our couch, floors & walls out of dip shit's head. Knowing what I know, I kinda just clenched my ass and accepted fate, whatever it may be." Again she gave a light shrug as she put the bottle into the sink, beginning to walk towards the living room.

"Hey, wait... Shouldn't we talk about this?" I asked softly, rather unsure of the tone my voice held. At this, Alison turned back around – giving a low sigh. With that, she brought a hand up to rest on her freckled neck, cracking it ever so slightly as she returned to the kitchen.

"Honestly, and I know you don't want to accept this, but there isn't much we can talk about regarding... This." Her eyes loomed towards the living room. "However, I can tell you what will most likely happen while they are here. You know the basics probably, the whole 'living here with rules'." I nodded at that.

Taking a seat at the counter, she flopped down with all her weight before bringing her arms to rest on the granite, her head soon following on top. "They do not want to be here – I can tell you that much. So, while the 'are' here, they will be trying to find a way back home. Simple as that. They will be using our home as their own personal hotel, and we will more or less be their nanny's while they are here. We do the shopping, we do the cooking, all that jazz, but they will of course help at the odd moment. We clear so far?" I nodded again, attempting to process everything.

"Good. To top things off, we aren't allowed to contact the authorities of any kind, police, military, bounty hunter – you name it. Finally, If we do anything stupid in their eyes, as far as they are concerned – they will kill us." She said it with a smile. She said it with a fucking smile.

"You are okay with this." I said with an open mouth. I was still just shocked at how... Freaking normal she was about the whole thing. She blinked a few times, bringing her hands to rub the sleep out of her eyes before looking back at me.

"I mean... Well – as I said, I know a bit about them." She sent a look behind her before looking back at me. "If things go as well as I think they will, we shouldn't have any problems. Money, yes, but other then that – I mean I don't mind taking an extra shift or two. I'm quite fine with everything."

To think that some considered me the crazy one.

"I'm not sure if I am..." I mumbled, putting my arms on the counter and throwing my head between them. No, I wasn't okay with this. "We don't have the space to house them Alison – and though we won't call the cops or anything, if someone finds out we have 12 people including us living here – what's going to happen?" These were all legitimate questions.

"We will figure everything out darling. Trust me, all will be alright. I'll deal with everything when it comes down to issues and such. Don't sweat it!" I felt a hand being placed on my head, and I moved to look up at her.

Her face seemed... Both excited, and worried. There was no good way to explain how she looked – but her eyes seemed to tell a different story. She was just as scared as I was. "Trust me." Was all she said, before lifting her hand off my head, and turning around to walk towards the living room.

 _I trust you._ Was all I thought before giving a sigh, lifting myself up to join her. _I'm going to have to now at least. I just hope that you can trust yourself. You never were one to ask for help..._

* * *

 **First Person Alison:**

I was not okay. Far from it – but unlike Serenity, I was managing.

How is it, that our cats – which I want to add I wasn't to keen on keeping, turned out to be the Akatsuki of all things? At first, I was just like Serenity. I didn't believe it – I couldn't. This was stuff that happened in stories – fan fiction. It wasn't suppose to happen in real life. These were anime characters.

Yet here they were, sitting in my living room – talking among themselves attempting to figure out how the came here, and how they were going to get home.

" _She's waking up, you idiot. You are being too loud." Kakuzu mumbled, glaring towards Hidan who was currently rummaging through the kitchen, making all sorts of noises._

" _I woke up the moment he stepped foot into the kitchen." I mumbled, opening one of my eyes before giving a yawn. "Your fucking foot steps are loud."_

 _Hidan snorted, pulling out a lone box of tea, before putting it on the counter. "It'll fucking do."_

" _Doesn't seem you are the type to wake up 'well', un." Deidara mentioned with a slight chuckle, looking towards Sasori with pure amusement._

" _Never have, never will." Was all I said before unlatching myself from a rather dead-asleep Serenity. She hadn't moved nor woken from what had happened earlier, but the again – that wasn't surprising. She's the type to pass out and say passed out for hours at a time when she is under stress or experiencing anxiety._

 _Hidan continued to rummage through the kitchen, uncaring of the amount of noise he made. I gave a sigh as I watched from my spot on the couch. "So. How was the meeting?" I questioned groggily, trying to get my mind off the constant sound of shutting cabinets._

" _Fine." Was the only reply I got as I nodded, looking back towards Serenity._

" _Good good... Look, I'll be right back. I'm going to fix her up and take her to bed – I'll be back in a minute." I received a mix of low hum's and other noises signalling their acknowledgements, and I nodded towards that. Standing up from my spot on the couch, I leaned down, using all my muscle to pick up the half Japanese girl, and made my way towards her bedroom._

" _She got some strength, that midget. Her ass is kinda cute too." I heard Hidan speak as I walked away, but I paid it no attention. Turning down the hall, I made it to Serenity's room and opened the door, closing it with my foot once we entered, giving us a small amount of privacy in our now very public home._

" _I think I should apologize darling." I whispered, walking towards the bed and placing my friend down. "At least, I feel as though I have to. I read about this shit all the time – and never in a million years would I expect for this to happen. Yet here we are." I smiled towards her sleeping form. Bringing a hand up to her face, I picked off a small splatter of crusted blood -most likely from the Jashinist's head outside._

 _Once I was done picking off the one spot, I stood from the side of the bed, making my way towards her bathroom, carefully stepping over the many books that rest along her room. Taking note of the broken door, I lifted it with the mindset of replacing it later, before setting it down inside the bathroom, neatly tucked away. "I'll try and make it up to you..." I whispered, before heading towards the sick cupboard, opening up the mirrored door and pulling out some bandages._

 _Wetting a cloth to go along with my tools, I returned to her side and quietly bandaged her arm. I didn't speak any words, I merely basked in the silence between us, watching as her slow breath caused her chest to rise._

 _Once her hand was cleaned and bandaged, I made sure to tuck her into bed, making sure that she had fresh blankets. I couldn't help but watch her for a moment as I let out a sigh._

" _What now?" I questioned her quietly. I ran a hand through my hair as I took a minute, straightening my appearance before re-emerging out of her room – only somewhat ready to face the people who sat in our home._

The rest had gone rather smoothly once I had returned to the living room. We had come to terms with just about everything. Sleeping arraignments, rules, and how we would go about treating each other. However, I couldn't help the anxiety that bubbled in my stomach.

These people were a bunch of murderer's and criminals. There was not a good bone in most of their bodies, save a few. They have done just about everything in the book – from mass murder, sacrifices, bounty hunting, extracting tailed beasts to more of the unquestionable dirty deeds. Yet here they were, in the company of two young adults, and boy let me tell you – my list of woes compared to theirs was nothing.

I think the worst thing I had done was take a 20 from my mom and the blame it on the dog – and that was pushing it.

" _Sit." Pein spoke, eyeing me as I returned to the living room. The moment he opened his mouth, I couldn't help it as the colour that was inhabited my face, disappeared. I give a short nod before I sat down in the only chair that wasn't taken, attempting to keep myself small as eyes loomed over._

" _We must discuss sleeping arrangements, and rules. The earlier conversation was brief, but now that we have had time to speak among each other about what is to happen while we are here, we wish to discuss this further." I nodded again._

" _Well, we might as well get rules done first." I commented, and he nodded, looking towards Konan who also nodded beside him._

" _As discussed earlier, we are to stay here with you two girls for the time being. You will pay for our needs, and we shall help when needed – nothing more or less. Do not expect to get comfortable with out presence. We hope to leave as soon as possible – and when we figure out a way to bring us home, we ill take it when available." I nodded at that._

" _While we are here, we will abide by your world's governed rules in an attempt not to deal with possible coming issues with the authorities. We don't want anyone knowing that we are here, since it appears people in this world know of us."_

" _At most people might think you guys are a great group of cosplayers." I commented, looking around the room, eyeing mainly Kisame and Zetsu, who sat in different corners. The room was filled with frowns at my remark, so I gave a curt cough to get back on track. "They, being the police, shouldn't give you any issues as long as you don't go sticking your nose into other people's businesses." To that, the Akatsuki leader nodded, however a few members gave a comment._

" _That's bullshit.. Does that mean I can't gather sacrifices for Jashin? I refuse to stand by and do nothing – he req-" Just as he went to continue on, Kakuzu once again stopped his talking by whacking him on top of the head, earning a mumbled 'ow' and bought silence from the zealot._

" _Now is not the time Hidan. We will figure something out in the future, but now is not the time." The older stitched man commented, shifting around uncomfortably due to his lack of proper fitting clothes._

" _Alright... Well, we own a three bedroom house as you have come to know, but we do have an attic and a basement that can also be used..." I quietly regarded, looking back towards the Akatsuki leader. "However me and Serenity have our own rooms, so I'm not sure how you want to go about that..."_

" _Each of you will be required to be near one of us at all times." The Akatsuki leader spoke, and my face instantly hardened, regaining much of the initial sass that had left from earlier events._

" _Really? That ain't going to work ya know. Sleeping, yes, but work? I guess with Serenity that doesn't matter, but with me, unless you plan on doing shit around me – that ain't going to work." My tone caused silence in the room as Pein narrowed his eyes at me. I instantly regretted this. "Um... Sorry. I'm somewhat socially awkward..." I whispered, dropping my eyes._

" _...As I said, one of us will be with the two of you at all times..." I nodded lightly, accepting this. There was no use fighting. "As for sleeping arrangements, we will stick to the usual. Partners will stick with their originals. They will share whatever room they are given, and two of you will have to watch over the girls."_

" _Fuck that bitch." Hidan raised a figure in my direction, and I couldn't help but feel offended._

" _ **We refuse.** We will already be dealing with one idiot. We wish not to deal with two." Zetsu lightly commented, staring out the living room window at the world outside._

 _That left Pein and Konan, Itachi and Kisame, and then Deidara and Sasori. Pein looked towards Konan lightly._

" _There is much to be talked about still, so we will not be housing you girls in our room." With that, it was decided._

" _We will take the red head. The two artists can take their mini me." Kisame commented, placing a hand on my shoulder, as if attempting to make sure he received the girl that he had 'chosen'. "Any objections, Itachi?" He asked his partner, and the Uchiha shook his head lightly."_

" _Fuck no, un! I am not being subjected to any of her antics!" Deidara nearly shouted, referring to Serenity who slept soundly a few walls away. Sasori nodded towards this._

 _"I am not being shoved into another costume ever again. If she even comes near me, I will turn her into a puppet." The red head spat, remembering what the girl had done to him earlier in the week._

" _Doesn't matter." Kisame said again, making sure to pull me towards his person. Deidara stood in an attempt to walk over and take me, but the leader stopped everything before it could start._

" _Enough." He looked towards the Shark man and the blonde, and they both quietly stopped what they were doing. "Kisame and Itachi get Alison, and you two get Serenity." Sasori let out a low 'tsk' as he looked away from the others, and Deidara threw himself back down, crossing his arms as he muttered insults under his breath._

 _I held my opinions to myself, pressing lips together as I looked towards the two who I would be sharing my room with. Kisame looked pleased for the most part, while Itachi... Looked like Itachi._

 _I don't think he gave two fucks, honestly._

" _I'll have to go out an buy some cheap mattresses then for you guys... Looks like I'm going to be dipping into our savings..." I muttered, bringing a hand up to rest on my head. "I also need to pick up food... Buy you guys clothes... Man, I suck with finances."_

" _Kakuzu will help you on that end." The money miser whipped his head once money was being brought up. "He deals with the Akatsuki finances back where we are from." Pein continued, looking towards the stitched man, who nodded, speaking without words._

That is pretty much how everything went for the most part. All was relatively calm, considering the fact that my house was now filled with a bunch of loud and proud criminals, but that still didn't help the anxiety that bubbled quietly in my stomach.

Don't get me wrong, as a fan girl I was very happy and excited. However, as a person who hasn't lost all their marbles, I couldn't help the worry in my heart.

Glancing over at the clock that rest over the television, I took note at the very early time before I looked at the group who occupied our living room – watching the television as if there was nothing else to do. I looked towards the Akatsuki leader who was watching me with open eyes. "Good morning."

"We require clothing." He stated, and I nodded at that. Yes, they did need clothing.

The only one who was 'mostly' dress was Konan, and even then the clothes were slightly on the large side for her.

"Right..." I took note of the scantily clad criminals. "Well, we can order you guys some clothes online, since I doubt any of you are willing to leave the house as of right now." I brought a hand up to scratch me head. "However, I need to get food like, yesterday."

"Metro is open 24 hours, however their food is a little over priced." Serenity commented from behind. Her voice still sounded quiet, which was something I was rather not use to. "If you take your car, you should have no problem fitting in the food that we will need. I have been making a list."

"Right..." I dropping my hand from my head, I looked towards the criminals, reminded of our conversation earlier in the night. "Who would like to come with us?"

"We aren't exactly dressed to go out shopping." Sasori muttered from beside his blonde partner, arms still crossed over his bare chest. He sounded irritated, and his look spoke it too.

"I'll go." Konan spoke, standing from her spot beside their leader, looking towards the ginger Akatsuki member for conformation. He nodded lightly, allowing her to leave.

"Alrighty." I gave one last yawn before turning to walk towards my bedroom in order to get ready. I was in no mood to oppose, and frankly I wasn't awake enough to anyways. Before I did that however, I gave a look towards Serenity, who looked somewhat horrified that I was leaving. "Oh yeah, Serenity?"

"Hm?" She mumbled, practically twirling her thumbs. I brought a hand up to scratch my nose as I gave her a passing smile.

"Keep them entertained for a few hours." Before she could protest, I left for my room, leaving the poor girl with her mouth wide open.

"You better close that before someone puts something in there." I heard Kisame commented in the background, followed by a small shriek.

 _We just have to make the best out of this. Who knows? Maybe this might be a game changer!_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry that this took a bit to come out! We had the first half of this chapter finished, but after a couple of weeks and a party – happy to say that this chapter is finally finished :)**_

 _ **Thank you all for your positive comments last chapter!**_

 _Iram0123:_ We are glad that you enjoyed last chapter! Honestly, the hardest thing to do with this story is keeping the Akatsuki in character. We are happy to see that you think we are doing for a great job! Thank you for the review!

 _Bellau57:_ Thank you darling!

 _Izzy-Neko:_ Nothing wrong with that! My family questions me when I burst out into laughter at my computer quite often :) (FailingErin). Do not worry! Alison will certainly get her share of screen time throughout this story! We tried to keep the OC's to a minimum so that we could focus and build characters to those who are actually here :) Thank you!

 _NatNicole:_ Thank you! We are trying our hardest to keep the girls and the situation as real as the Akatsuki coming to our world could be – haha!

 _AmbertheCat:_ Gurl you should know I can throw a good suprise :) Lemme know when you would like to start the new chapter!

 _JigokuShoujosRevenge:_ I'm sorry! I just had to – it's sadly a true fact... I am also apart of that – but hey I'm trying ;-;. Glad you liked the chapter!

 _MadaraUchiha-Chan:_ As an Uchiha fan girl myself (FailingErin) GURL DON'T WORRY THEM UCHIHA WILL HAVE THEIR BUTTS TOUCHED WITH THIS STORY – DON'T YOU WORRY! Thank you for the lovely review!

 _Rei-Nao:_ Thank you so much! Will give you plenty of Alison love!

 _ **Thank you all so very much for the reviews! Your continued support is amazing, and the fact that you all are still here – wow. Thank you all so much! We hope to see you all next chapter :)**_

Alison is owned by: FailingErin

Serenity is owned by: AmbertheCat

This story is both written and edited by FailingErin & AmbertheCat.

Naruto is not ours, nor do we any of the Akatsuki shown in this story. However Erin does own Itachi's Ass.

That sexy Uchiha butt.


End file.
